My Dream 2
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Tiga Sistem Pemerintahan, Dua Aliansi Besar, Satu Negara Netral... Siapa yang jadi Raja / Ratu? Bad Sumary, Naik Rate untuk jaga-jaga
1. Chapter 1

Ada dua jenis manusia yang menghuni bumi. Jenis pertama adalah Human dan yang kedua adalah Shinobi. Human bisa dibilang manusia tanpa _cakhra_. Sedangkan Shinobi adalah manusia yang memiliki _cakhra_.

Apa itu _cakhra_?

_Cakhra_ adalah energi yang mengalir pada manusia dan membuat manusia itu memiliki kekuatan supranatural. _Cakhra_ berasal dari sebuah pohon yang besar.

Dulu sekali manusia tidak mempunyai _cakhra_. Artinya tidak ada Shinobi. Yang ada hanyalah Human. Walaupun tidak punya _cakhra_, sejak dulu manusia selalu berperang.

Mereka berperang untuk menjadi penguasa. Perang bagaikan makanan sehari-hari bagi mereka. Hingga akhirnya seorang gadis bernama Kaguya Ōtsutsuki menemukan sebuah pohon yang memiliki aura yang aneh. Pohon itu berbuah satu. Kaguya mengambil buahnya dan memakannya.

Setelah memakan buahnya Kaguya merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Saat sadar ia sudah memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Kekuatan itu digunakan untuk perang. Berkat kekuatan itu ia memenangkan pertarungan dan menjadikannya seorang Ratu yang menguasai bumi ini.

Beberapa tahun kemudian Kaguya mengandung. Lalu lahirnya sepasang bayi laki-laki kembar, yang diberi nama Hamura dan Hagoromo. Mereka berdua mewarisi kekuatan supranatural milik Kaguya.

Walaupun bumi sudah dipimpin oleh Kaguya, tapi perang masih terjadi. Mungkin sudah menjadi kodrat manusia untuk selalu berperang. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka tahu darimana kemampuan Kaguya.

Mereka pun berbondong-bondong memakan buah dari pohon itu. Membuat mereka mempunyai kekuatan supranatural juga. Pada akhirnya mereka memberontak pada pemerintahan Kaguya.

Sekarang perang lebih dasyat dari sebelumnya. Apalagi dengan ditambahnya, mereka yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Menjadikan mereka sombong dan terus melakukan peperangan, untuk memperoleh posisi puncak. Yaitu penguasaan dunia.

Jelas Kaguya tidak membiarkan hal tersebut. Kaguya mencari cara untuk mengatasi peperangan ini. Setelah beberapa tahun lamanya ia menemukan sebuah cara. Rencana bulan. Dimana ia akan menghancurkan semua orang dan membuat dunia yang baru. Dunia tanpa peperangan.

Rencana ini ditentang oleh kedua anaknya. Menghancurkan semua, lalu membuat yang baru. Itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah dunia lagi. Itu hanya akan menjadi dunia boneka, yang diatur sedemikian rupa.

Tidak ada lagi yang namanya tawa, canda, senyuman, tangisan, duka. Karena semua telah diatur pada dunia yang baru itu.

Memang benar Dunia yang sekarang adalah dunia yang mengerikan. Tapi disisi lain ada kebahagian di dalamnya. Itulah yang dinamakan seimbang. Ada tawa dan tangis. Ada sakit dan sehat. Ada suka dan duka. Ada peperangan dan kedamaian. Ada derita dan kesenangan.

Semua itu adalah warna dalam kehidupan. Memang benar tidak enak berperang. Tidak menyenangkan mengalami duka dan penderitaan. Semua menginginkan kesenangan dan kedamaian.

Tapi bukan berarti harus membuat dunia yang hanya ada satu warna. Membuat dunia yang hanya ada warna abu-abu. Itu bukan sebuah dunia. Itu adalah kehampaan. _Nothing_. Kekosongan.

Untuk itulah Hamura dan Hagoromo tidak membiarkan rencana ibunya terjadi. Jujur sama seperti ibunya, mereka tidak suka peperangan. Tapi rencana ibunya, bukanlah sebuah jalan yang terbaik untuk mengakhiri peperangan.

Pada akhirnya Hamura dan Hagoromo berhasil mengalahkan ibunya. Rencana itu pun tidak berhasil dilakukan. Sekali lagi dunia selamat. Walaupun begitu perang masih ada. Sampai sekarang.

Saat berperang, mereka bertarung sendiri-sendiri. Namun akhirnya mereka sadar sendiri-sendiri tidak akan mencapai puncak. Manusia hidup tidak sendirian. Mereka butuh orang lain.

Manusia itu pun membentuk kelompok yang disebut klan. Lalu akhirnya sesama klan juga bergabung, membentuk suatu negara.

Saat ini ada lima negara besar yang berkuasa. HI, Kaze, Mizu, Kaminari dan Tsuci. Lima negara yang mengusai desa dan klan. Lima negara yang menguasai Shinobi dan Human. Lima negara yang terus berperang untuk mendapatkan wilayah yang besar.

Tidak sampai disitu. Mereka tahu tidak mungkin bumi dipimpin oleh lima orang penguasa. Hanya satu yang boleh. Jadi lima negara saling beraliansi. Kaminari dengan Tsuci. HI dengan Mizu. Sedangkan Kaze hanya sendiri, yang memilih untuk netral dan tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya peperangan ataupun memperbesar wilayah. Karena tujuan Kaze hanya satu, yaitu kebahagian rakyatnya.

Jadi ada dua aliansi besar yang menjadi penguasa bumi. Dua kekuatan besar. Dua penguasa besar yang hingga detik ini, saling berperang satu sama lainnya. Untuk mendapatkan posisi tertinggi. Posisi Kaguya. Raja atau Ratu, julukan bagi penguasa bumi.

Lalu siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang diantara mereka?

Siapakah yang pantas menjadi Raja atau Ratu?

Apakah HI dengan Mizu?

Apakah Kaminari dengan Tsuci?

Atau Kaze yang hanya sendirian?

Dan apakah saat ada Raja atau Ratu, peperangan akan berhenti?

Apakah kedamaian akan terjadi?

Ataukah hanya kekosongan?

Seperti dunia yang akan dibuat Kaguya?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti,mereka semua baik Shinobi maupun Human. Baik HI, Kaze, Mizu, Kaminari maupun Tsuci. Mereka semua memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu mendapatkan kebahagian untuk diri sendiri. Karena itu adalah sudah menjadi kodrat manusia, yang menginginkan kebahagian diri sendiri.

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto ****milik**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Female Kyuubi**

**A/n:**

**Semua Bijuu di fic ini dipanggil dengan namanya contoh: Kurama dan Shukaku bukan Kyuubi dan Ichibi**

**Sejarah Shinobi di awal cerita memang beda-beda mirip ama yang di canon. Itu disengaja!**

*********O.O*****

Ada tiga jenis pemerintahan yang dianut masing-masing negara. Kapitalisme yaitu pemerintah yang berkuasa. Biasanya negara yang menganut sistem ini, membagi rakyatnya dalam kasta, yaitu kasta tertinggi, menengah, menengah ke bawah dan kasta terbawah atau kalian bisa menyebutnya budak.

Jenis pemerintahan kedua adalah Liberalisme, yaitu pengusaha dan pedagang yang berkuasa. Biasanya negara ini, rakyatnya berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan tertinggi. Hukum rimba berlaku di negara yang menganut sistem ini. Siapa yang kuat? Dialah pemenangnya.

Terakhir adalah demokratis. Penganut sistem ini artinya rakyatlah yang berkuasa. Biasanya setiap rakyat punya wakil yang disebut Parlemen. Lalu Parlemen itu yang mengatur pemerintahan, juga menampung aspirasi dari rakyatnya. Kemudian semua aset negara adalah milik rakyat. Suara rakyat adalah raja, bagi penganut sistem ini.

HI dan Mizu adalah penganut sistem Kapitalisme. Tsuci dan Kaminari adalah penganut sistem Liberalisme. Lalu yang terakhir adalah Kaze yang menganut Demokratis.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang Shinobi berpangkat _genin_, yang baru menginjak umur 20 tahun. Kakinya berhenti melangkah, ketika sampai di depan gerbang desa Konoha. Sebuah desa yang merupakan bagian dari negara HI.

Desa yang populasi penduduknya delapan puluh persen adalah Shinobi. Pemimpinnya dijuluki Hokage. Kemudian Naruto berlari dan meloncat ke atas cerobong asap. Ia menaruh tangannya di kening hampir ke ubun-ubun. Seperti memberi hormat ala militer. Matanya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru desa Konoha.

"Wah, Konoha tidak berubah. Walaupun sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Masih tetap sama. Eh? Tidak, ada yang beda. Patung Hokage bertambah satu. Danzou sudah dibuatkan patungnya, yah?" komentar Naruto pada Desa tempat kelahirannya.

"Hm, rasanya ada yang aneh," ungkap Naruto bicara pada diri sendiri. Tangannya terlihat disilangkan di depan dada. Seraya berpikir.

"Ah?! Kenapa penduduk Konoha, warna bajunya sama?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Naruto pun meloncat dari cerobong asap. Berlari untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada desanya. Tiba-tiba...

**Bruk!**

Naruto ditabrak seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat. Gadis itu terjatuh karena menabrak Naruto. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto berjongkok, memegang kedua bahu gadis kecil itu untuk membantunya bangun.

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja adik… eh?!"

Naruto kaget, ketika melihat gadis kecil itu mendongak. Kepalanya berdarah. Pipinya cekung seperti nenek-nenek. Matanya sayu dan ada lingkaran hitam di matanya. Entah mengapa Naruto jadi terbayang Gaara.

Tubuh gadis itu kecil, kurus dan sangat rapuh. Seolah-olah angin kecil dapat menerbangkannya. Dia memakai pakaian yang robek-robek berwarna abu-abu.

"Uwahhh, kau berdarah!" ungkap Naruto panik. Dia bingung. Naruto kan bukan _medic nin_. Jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jika melihat ada yang berdarah.

Tapi tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide. Ia membuka ikatan _hitai atte_ pada lehernya. Dengan _hitai atte_ itu, ia membersihkan darah di kening gadis kecil tersebut. Namun mendadak, pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh seseorang.

Naruto mendongak. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Rambutnya dikuncir satu di bawah. Matanya berwarna cokelat keemasan. Ia memakai kaus putih lengan pendek. Dibalut baju kodok berwarna biru tua, yang celananya pendek di atas lutut. Kedua tangannya memakai _handband _warna biru tua senada dengan baju kodoknya.

Kaus putihnya itu bentuk _turtle neck_. Ia memakai sandal sepatu shinobi warna biru, yang panjangnya sampai sebetis. Mata cokelatnya menatap tajam pada Naruto dan tangan putihnya mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Ikut aku!" perintah gadis itu.

"Kyuubi!"

Gadis itu tidak memperdulikan kekagetan yang terkandung dalam kata-kata Naruto. Malah langsung menyeret Naruto menjauh dari gadis kecil tersebut.

"Oi, Kyuu, tunggu! Aku belum selesai membersihkan luka gadis kecil tadi!"

Gadis bernama Kyuubi mengabaikan kata-kata dari Naruto. Ia terus membawa Naruto berlari, hingga sampai di sebuah restoran. Kyuubi menyeret masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

"Duduk!" perintah Kyuubi lagi. Kening Naruto berkerut heran. Melihat hal tersebut, Kyuubi mendorong kasar Naruto ke tempat duduk. Pada salah satu meja di restoran tersebut. Lalu Kyuubi duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Kyuu, kau ini kenapa sih? Ada gadis kecil yang terluka, kenapa kau malah menyeretku ke sini? Aku harus kembali menolong gadis itu."

"Kau tetap di sini. Tidak boleh pergi kemana pun!"

"Aku harus menolong gadis itu, Kyuu!"

"Kubilang duduk Naruto!"

"Tidak, kau ini kenapa sih? Tidak kasihan apa dengan gadis itu? Gimana kalau kenapa-kenapa sama gadis kecil itu?"

"Kumohon Naruto duduklah," pinta Kyuubi kemudian.

Naruto tertegun melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang berubah menjadi sendu. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Kyuubi terlihat sedih? Apapun yang terjadi, yang jelas Naruto merasakan sesak nafas, melihat raut wajah sedih pada Kyuubi. Serta membuat Naruto berhenti untuk berkata ingin menolong gadis kecil tadi.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Tapi tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa penduduk Konoha memakai baju yang sama? Kenapa kau malah menyeretku kesini. Padahal kau tahu, aku sedang membersihkan luka gadis kecil itu. Ini seperti kau melarangku, menolong gadis itu. Kenapa kau setega itu?" tanya Naruto beruntun. Kyuubi terdiam tidak bicara. Malah menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Naruto menunggu Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaannya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuubi mengela nafas panjang dan memandangi Naruto dengan serius.

"Ada tiga peraturan yang baru di desa ini. Ah bukan tapi di negara HI. Kau harus mematuhi peraturan itu, kalau tidak maka hukuman akan menimpamu. Peraturan pertama kau tidak boleh mendekati, apalagi sampai berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang memakai baju berwarna abu-abu. Kedua jika ada bangsawan atau pimpinan negara HI lewat, kau harus memberi hormat. Terakhir tutup matamu, tutup telingamu jika kau melihat atau mendengar, orang-orang yang memakai baju berwarna abu-abu mengalami kesulitan. Anggap yang kau lihat atau kau dengar itu tidak ada," jawab Kyuubi.

**Brak!**

Suara meja yang dipukul Naruto, membuat pengunjung di restoran itu menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Apa kau sudah gila? menyuruhku mematuhi peraturan yang konyol itu?" tanya Naruto geram.

"Ia. Kau harus mematuhi ketiga peraturan itu. Suka atau tidak suka," jawab Kyuubi tegas.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak mematuhi peraturan itu?"

"Mungkin dipenjara atau lebih buruk kau haru memakai baju berwarna abu-abu."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu mungkin aku harus belajar memakai baju berwarna abu-abu setiap harinya. Karena aku bukan iblis yang menutup mata saat ada orang yang menderita."

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi sendirian di restoran itu. Sepeninggal Naruto, air mata keluar dari kedua cokelat keemasan itu.

'Sudah aku duga kau akan menanggapku iblis Naruto. Kau benar aku dan semua orang di sini adalah iblis yang menutup mata, saat melihat gadis kecil kepalanya terluka,' ungkap Kyuubi dalam hati.

*********O.O*********

Gadis kecil berambut cokelat itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung, karena luka di keningnya. Perut terus berbunyi karena sudah tiga hari tidak makan. Gara-gara memecahkan pot bunga punya majikannya, ia diusir setelah kepalanya dipukul oleh kayu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyodorkan sebungkus roti ke arahnya.

Gadis kecil itu mendongak. Seorang pemuda bermata saphire. Memakai kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang ada kupluknya. Kupluk itu menutupi rambut pirangnya yang pendek. Di belakang kaus itu ada simbol spiral berwarna merah. Ia memakai celana putih bermotih api oranye. Yang ukurannya hingga sebetis.

Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan hitam yang tiga jarinya kelihatan, telunjuk, jari tengah dan jempol. Pemuda dengan senyuman sehangat mentari begitulah pemikiran gadis kecil itu. Pemuda yang tadi membersihkan darah dikeningnya, dengan _hitai atte_. Walaupun begitu darah masih keluar. Karena darah di kening memang akan terus keluar, tidak akan bisa berhenti.

"Makanlah," tawar pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Gadis itu meneguk air liurnya. Ketika melihat roti yang enak itu. Ia pun mengambil roti itu dan membuka bungkusnya. Lalu memakannya.

"Arigato Onii-chan," ucap gadis itu.

"Yah, darahnya tidak berhenti. Hum kau mau ke rumahku? Di rumahku ada _medic nin_. Ia pasti akan membantumu. Soalnya aku tidak mengerti hal beginian. Kuharap darahnya berhenti. Kalau tidak aku takut, kau kenapa-kenapa," ungkap Naruto saat melihat darah masih mengalir di kening gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto menggandeng tangan kecil gadis tersebut. Tapi saat akan beranjak dari tempat itu dua orang _anbu_ bertopeng menghadangnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau ditangkap karena telah menolong seorang budak," ujar salah anbu itu. Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka gadis ini adalah seorang budak. Artinya orang yang memakai baju berwarna abu-abu adalah budak?

Kemudian salah satu dari anbu itu memegang tangan Naruto, yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya, dan tidak menggandeng tangan sang gadis kecil.

Namu tiba-tiba lutut _anbu_ itu bergetar. Ia jatuh terduduk. Begitu juga dengan temannya. Ini semua karena _cakhra _yang besar dan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Serta membuat kedua _anbu_ itu lemas tidak berdaya.

"Maaf pangkatku memang masih _genin_. Tapi kemampuanku lebih dari kalian. Jadi tolong minggir. Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni kalian. Aku harus segera mengobati gadis kecil ini. Jadi bisakah kalian pergi dari hadapanku!" perintah Naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi. Kedua anbu itu kabur, setelah kuat berdiri dan berlari.

Setelah itu gadis kecil di sebelah Naruto pingsan. Untung langsung ditopang Naruto. Jadi tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Maaf yah nak, kau jadi kena dampaknya juga deh," ujar Naruto dan langsung menggendong gadis itu menuju ke rumahnya.

*********To Be Continued*********


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah Naruto pergi tubuh kedua Anbu itu berhenti bergetar. Mereka berdua akhirnya bisa berdiri dengan baik. Baru ingin jalan untuk melaporkan kejadian tadi kepada Hokage, sebuah _cakhra _yang besar kembali menyerang mereka. Hal ini membuat tubuh mereka kembali bergetar. Sekali lagi mereka jatuh berlutut. _Cakhra _itu berasal dari belakang mereka. Lama-lama _cakhra _itu berpindah ke hadapan mereka.

Kedua Anbu itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka? Dari balik topeng mereka, ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut. Seorang pria berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat, bagaikan mayat. Tampak tersenyum dihadapan mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya pria itu terdengar lembut di telinga. Tapi _cakhra_-nya masih menyerang kedua anbu itu, membuat kedua tangan mereka jatuh ke tanah.

"Ka...kami mau melapor ke Hokage," jawab salah satu Anbu dengan nada bergetar di dalamnya.

"Hm... tidak perlu kalian kembalilah berjaga, biar aku yang urus Naruto dan laporannya!" perintah orang itu.

"Ba...baik Sai-sama!" jawab kedua anbu itu. Pria itu pun pergi meninggalkan kedua Anbu tersebut. Membuat kedua Anbu itu bisa bernafas lega, karena tidak ada serangan _cakhra_ lagi.

**Fic ini adalah edited dari fic beetween love, friend and country**

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Alur tidak jelas, Cerita Abal, Jutsu ngasal, Penulis masih amatir dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lainnya**

*****garis mulai*****

Pria berkacamata itu begitu telaten merawat gadis kecil berambut cokelat. Walaupun dalam hati pemilik nama Kabuto Yakushi itu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Naruto membawa budak ke rumahnya? Apa Naruto mau cari mati? Atau ingin merasakan rasanya jadi budak? Tidakkah Naruto tahu peraturan negara ini, kalau mereka harus mengabaikan para budak itu? Kabuto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto.

Lagipula Kabuto sendiri juga sudah gila, telah menerima permintaan Naruto, untuk mengobati gadis kecil berambut cokelat ini. Kabuto memang sudah gila sejak awal sih. Berawal dari hidup susah di sebuah panti asuhan.

Menjadi seorang Anbu Ne. Membunuh suster di panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal, atas suruhan Danzou pemimpin Ne. Menjadi bawahan Orochimaru. Lalu ikut berpetualang bersama Naruto, untuk mencari cara melepaskan Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Kemudian diakhiri dengan mengobati seorang budak.

Walaupun begitu ia masih bersikap tenang, tanpa takut sama sekali kalau hukuman sudah di depan mata. Tentu saja, ia kan bukan bagian dari desa Konoha ataupun negara HI, jadi kenapa mesti takut? Memang Ia tinggal di rumah Naruto. Namun tidak ada satupun, yang tahu dirinya ada, di dalam rumah itu.

Ini semua berkat _cakhra_ milik Karin. Karin memang pandai menyembunyikan _cakhra_-nya. Dan Kabuto menggunakan kemampuan Karin, dengan menggunakan _Chakra Draining Seal_. Kalau mau keluar rumah tinggal menggunakan _jutsu_ penyamaran. Sehingga tidak ada yang tahu, kalau selama dua tahun ini, rumah Naruto dihuni oleh Kabuto.

Bahkan Kyuubi yang selalu berkunjung ke rumah Naruto, untuk membersihkan rumah pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Tidak tahu kalau Kabuto tinggal di sana. Lagipula Kabuto selalu berada di ruang bawah tanah milik Naruto. Ruang bawah tanah itu dibuat oleh Kabuto dua tahun yang lalu, untuk tempat penelitiannya dan juga tempat persembunyiannya.

Kabuto bersembunyi supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Shinobi Konoha. Kalau mereka tahu Kabuto ada di rumah Naruto, yang ada Kabuto malah ditangkap. Kabuto kan buronan. Mengingat dia bawahan Orochimaru.

"Jadi Naruto bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau membawa budak ke tempat ini? Kalau kau membawa budak kemari, para Anbu Konoha akan datang kemari. Dan persembunyianku di sini selama dua tahun bisa terbongkar juga," tanya Kabuto setelah selesai mengobati gadis kecil berambut cokelat itu. Kemudian pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menghampiri Naruto, meminta penjelasan hal ini pada Naruto.

Sebenarnya Kabuto sendiri tidak masalah, jika hal ini ketahuan. Ia bukan bagian dari desa ini. Walaupun begitu, kalau sampai ketahuan, repot juga. Mengingat dia seorang buronan. Ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Karena ia punya alasan kenapa Kabuto mengikuti Naruto? Namun Kabuto tidak memberitahukan alasan kenapa Kabuto mengikutinya. Naruto sendiri membiarkan Kabuto mengikutinya. Toh kemampuan medis Kabuto berguna, sewaktu Naruto melakukan perjalanan mencari cara mengeluarkan Kurama dari dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak pernah ambil pusing soal ini. Termasuk pria bertopeng yang mengikutinya juga dalam perjalanan. Namun sekarang menghilang entah kenapa. Mana tidak pamit pula sewaktu pergi. Naruto sempat kesal pria bertopeng itu main pergi saja, tanpa pamit. Namun sekali lagi Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing soal pria bertopeng ataupun Kabuto. Karena berpikir bukan keahliannya.

"Dia kutemukan dengan kening yang berdarah, karena dia tidak punya keluarga. Dan tidak ada satu pun yang menolongnya, aku membawanya kemari. Supaya bisa diobati oleh kau, yang ahli dalam medis," jawab Naruto.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu peraturan di negara ini, tentang orang-orang yang berpakaian abu-abu?"

"Tahu, Kyuubi telah memberitahukannya padaku. Aku harus mengabaikan orang berpakaian abu-abu bukan?"

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau tetap membawa gadis ini?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa diam saja, disaat ada orang terluka dihadapanku."

"Tapi Naruto kau tahu sendiri kan, hukuman bagi orang yang tidak mengabaikan orang – orang berpakaian abu-abu?"

"Penjara atau harus memakai pakaian abu-abu juga."

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa tetap dilakukan?"

"Kabuto, aku kan tadi sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak bisa diam saja, saat ada orang terluka dihadapanku. Dan lagi siapa peduli dengan peraturan konyol itu."

"Hahhh... kau ini. Aku kan juga ikut repot nantinya."

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas masalah itu. Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Lukanya tidak dalam. Hanya ada banyak, sepertinya dia sering mendapat perlakuan kasar oleh majikannya. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia sedang istirahat saat ini."

Mendengar jawaban dari Kabuto, membuat Naruto bernafas lega. Ia pun berdiri dari atas sofa berwarna hitam itu. Dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, untuk melihat keadaan gadis kecil itu. Namun saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya, terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Ia pun tidak jadi ke kamar dan menuju pintu depan.

Begitu ia sampai di pintu depan. Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Ketika pintu sudah di buka, seekor harimau yang terbuat dari tinta menyerangnya. Namun dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke atas langit-langit rumahnya. Sehingga harimau itu hanya menyerang angin saja. Naruto mengambil _shuriken_ di sakunya dan melemparkannya ke arah harimau dari tinta itu.

**Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Harimau itu hancur dan berubah menjadi cairan tinta yang menggenangi lantai rumah Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu meloncat ke lantai. Lalu berlari ke halaman tapi tidak ada satupun orang di luar rumahnya.

Tanpa di sadari seseorang dari belakang menyerangnya dengan menggunakan pedang. Namun Naruto langsung memegang pedang yang mengarah ke lehernya tersebut. Ia pun mengangkat pedang itu beserta orang yang memegang pedangnya. Lalu membantingnya.

**Brugh! Splash!**

Saat orang itu dibanting, malah hancur dan berubah jadi cairan tinta. Ternyata orang yang menyerangnya itu terbuat dari tinta yang sama dengan harimau tadi. Setelah menghancurkan orang yang terbuat dari tinta, muncul tiga orang lagi yang masing-masing membawa pedang juga. Bersama – sama ketiga orang itu menyerang dari depan, kanan dan kiri. Naruto meloncat ke atas, saat pedang itu hampir mengarah ke tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto membuat _hand seal_

"**Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu**!"

Peluru air itu menyerang satu persatu ketiga orang tersebut. Membuat ketiga orang itu hancur dan menjadi cairan tinta. Naruto masih terbang di udara. Tepatnya _Cakhra_nya difokuskan pada kedua kaki, sehingga dia dapat berpijak di udara. Sebuah prinsip yang sama ketika berjalan di atas air.

Matanya melihat ke sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang mengendalikan orang-orang dan harimau yang menyerangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menemukannya. Naruto hilang dari tempatnya berpijak. Tepatnya ia berlari dengan menggunakan teknik langkah kilat, sehingga terlihat seperti menghilang.

Lalu muncul tepat di belakang si pengandali dengan menodong kunainya ke punggung orang itu. Orang itu hanya tersenyum, menyadari kalau Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Kau berhasil menemukanku?" tanya orang itu kembali menunjukkan senyum menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana tidak ketemu, kau mengeluarkan hawa membunuh begitu pekat. Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku, Sai?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang Anbu. Menangkap seseorang yang telah melanggar aturan."

"Begitu rupanya. Sepertinya berita cepat menyebar yah, kalau aku menolong seorang anak yang memakai pakaian berwarna abu-abu."

"Bukan cepat menyebar, tapi kami memang setiap sejamnya, selalu melakukan patroli. Sehingga kami cepat tahu, kalau ada yang melanggar peraturan."

Pemilik nama Sai tersebut mendadak berubah menjadi cairan tinta hitam. Naruto terkejut ternyata itu hanyalah _bunshin_ dari tinta. Lalu di mana yang asli. Mata Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Ia melihat Sai terbang, dengan menaiki burung besar, yang terbuat dari tinta.

Sai mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Lalu keluarlah seekor naga yang terbuat dari tinta. Menyerang Naruto. Dengan langkah kilat milik Naruto, ia menghindari setiap serangan dari naga tersebut.

"**Suiton: Mizu Rappa**!"

Gelombang air dari mulut Naruto keluar menyerang naga tersebut. Namun ternyata naga itu dengan mengeluarkan semburan api. Sehingga gelombang air itu dapat dikalahkan dan membuat Naruto harus mempergunakan langkah kilatnya kembali, untuk menghindari serangan api tersebut. Tidak mau bertahan, Naruto melakukan _hand seal_ kembali.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!"**

Semburan air dalam jumlah besar keluar dari mulut Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu sang naga juga mengeluarkan semburan apinya. Namun lebih kuat semburan air dari Naruto, sehingga membuat api itu menghilang. Lalu dengan langkah kilat Naruto, dari arah depan Naruto menyerang naga tersebut, dengan menggunakan _Fuuton:_ _Rasengan_ miliknya.

Naga itu hancur menjadi tinta kembali. Nafas Naruto tampak terengah-engah, begitu pula dengan Sai. Walaupun begitu Sai masih mengeluarkan senyum menyebalkannya. Ia kembali akan menggambar untuk menyerang Naruto lagi. Tanpa disadarinya Naruto juga tidak menyerah. Dengan langkah kilatnya kembali, ia hendak menendang Sai dari atas.

**Buagh!**

Sai terjatuh dari burung tintanya. Dan terhempas agak jauh. Naruto kembali berada di hadapan Sai, hendak memukulnya. Namun langsung ditangkis oleh Sai. Lalu Naruto mencoba menendang Sai, kembali ditangkis, bersamaan dengan itu Sai memukul Naruto. Tapi Naruto menangkisnya.

Mereka kini saling memukul dan menendang. Pertarungan jarak jauh, berubah menjadi jarak dekat. Ternyata tidak hanya Naruto yang punya langkah kilat. Sai pun memilikinya. Satu jam berlalu. Kedua orang itu tampak terengah-engah.

Ini adalah serangan terakhir. Keduanya saling meninju satu sama lain. Sai meninju pipi Naruto dan Naruto meninju dagu Sai.

**Duagh!**

Kedua terhempas bersamaan karena serangan terakhir tersebut dan akhirnya jatuh. Terguling-guling. Hingga beberapa langkah. Keduanya mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Badan mereka sudah sakit semua. Tiba-tiba Sai tertawa cukup keras. Membuat Naruto berpikir dia pasti sudah tidak waras.

"Kau kenapa Sai? Pukulan terakhirku kan di dagumu. Bukan di kepalamu? Tapi Kenapa kau jadi gila begitu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidakkah kau sadar Naruto, bahwa sudah lama sekali kita tanding seperti ini?" tanya balik Sai. Setelah selesai tertawa.

"Oh, ia juga sih. Tapi apakah kau masih ingin menangkapku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sejak awal aku tidak berniat menangkapmu. Soalnya kalau kau tertangkap, aku tidak akan bisa tanding lagi denganmu."

"Terus tadi katamu itu?"

"Aku hanya berbohong."

"Tapi kau serius tadi hendak membunuhku."

"Kalau tidak begitu tidak akan seru bukan. Lagian dengan luka-luka ini, aku bisa punya alasan ke Danzou-sama, bahwa aku telah gagal menangkapmu."

"Hahhh...kau ini."

"Kau beruntung patroli kali ini aku yang memimpin, entah bagaimana jika ketua tim anbu yang lain, mungkin kau akan dieksekusi detik itu juga," ucap Sai memperingatkan Naruto akan Anbu yang lainnya.

"Sai bisakah kau ceritakan lebih detail apa yang terjadi selama delapan tahun ini?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Kyuubi memang telah menceritakan aturan baru di desa ini. Namun gadis itu belum menceritakan kenapa bisa menjadi seperti itu. Sai hanya menatap ke langit yang biru tanpa awan itu, setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sepeninggal Naruto, Kyuubi masih mendekam di dalam restoran tersebut. Jus apel yang dipesannya hanya diaduk-aduk saja dengan sedotan, tanpa diminumnya. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas. Ia benar – benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Naruto. Mencegah anak itu percuma. Tidak akan bisa berhasil, karena Naruto adalah pemuda yang keras kepala.

Lagipula memang sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh warga Konoha, pada gadis kecil itu sudah salah. Padahal warga Konoha melihat sendiri anak itu sedang terluka, tapi malah diam saja. Malah mengabaikannya. Benar-benar tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, peraturan mengatakan harus mengabaikan orang-orang berpakaian abu-abu alias budak. Kalau tidak mematuhi maka akan bernasib seperti ayah Shikamaru, ayah Ino dan ayah Chouji.

Ketiga orang itu menentang habis-habisan peraturan tersebut, sejak dimunculkan pertama kali. Alhasil mereka dihukum oleh negara. Ayah Chouji, Akamichi Chouja dipenjara seumur hidup. Sedangkan ayah Shikamaru, Naara Shikaku dan ayah Ino, Yamanaka Inoichi dihukum penggal di halaman istana negara, dihadapan penduduk negara HI.

Tentu hal ini mendapati reaksi yang keras dari desa Konoha. Hokage keempat Danzou, mengumpulkan shinobi-shinobi terkuat, dari Genin sampai ke Anbu. Anbu Konoha dan Anbu Root pun dijadikan satu.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Banyak dipihak Konoha yang tewas, karena perang sipil. Karena pemberontakan ini, orang-orang seperti Asuma, Jiraiya, Kakashi dan Shizune tewas dalam perang itu. Neji pun ikut tewas. Mau tahu kenapa?

Karena yang melindungi istana negara adalah Jinchuriki ekor tujuh dan enam. Lalu ada juga organisasi Akatsuki, sebuah organisasi yang berisi pembunuh bayaran dan teroris, yang disewa negara, untuk membantu dalam perang.

Orang-orang Akatsuki semuanya adalah Shinobi kelas S dan pemimpinnya adalah pengguna _rinengan_, yang membunuh Jiraiya, Kakashi dan Shizune, salah satu dari tiga _sannin_ legendaris.

Bagaimana dengan negara yang lain? Apa mereka membantu? Jawabannya tidak. Tak ada satupun yang membantu. Bahkan Kaze sekalipun tidak membantu. Kaminari dan Tsuchi tidak mungkin membantu, kedua negara itu musuh bebuyutan HI, jadi mana mungkin membantu.

Mizu juga tidak membantu karena negara itu juga sedang mengalami krisis. Pemimpin negara mereka terobsesi pada kemenangan di saat perang. Jadi semua penduduk dipaksa ikut berperang. Jika tidak mau, dihukum mati. Yang tidak bisa bertarung, cukup membantu dengan memberikan harta mereka untuk peperangan.

Pemberontakan pun terjadi di tempat itu. Mizu juga mengalami perang sipil, karena pemimpin mereka yang begitu terobsesi pada peperangan. Itulah sebabnya Mizu mau beraliansi dengan HI, karena mungkin bisa menguntungkan dalam perang.

Sedangkan Kaze mereka tidak membantu HI, karena pemimpin mereka cinta kedamaian, tidak menyukai peperangan. Mereka mungkin membantu menampung warga yang kabur ke negara mereka. Tapi tidak ikut dalam peperangan.

Selain itu Suna juga baru kehilangan Shukaku. Ini semua karena ulah Akatsuki yang mengambil Shukaku dari tangan mereka. Kalau tidak ada Nenek Chiyo, pasti Gaara sudah mati dan Sasori salah satu anggota Akatsuki juga tidak akan tewas. Nenek Chiyo telah mengalahkan Sasori bersama dengan Sakura. Nenek Chiyo juga yang telah menyelematkan nyawa Gaara. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka kehilangan Nenek Chiyo karena Nenek Chiyo mentransfer nyawanya pada Gaara, sehingga ia harus mati.

Karena kejadian ini Pemimpin Negara Kaze melarang desa Suna untuk membantu Konoha dalam perang sipil mereka. Ini semua karena pemimpin negara Kaze takut, kehilangan Shinobi Suna lagi. Bagi pemimpin negara Kaze, para Shinobi Suna adalah harta berharga untuk melindungi negara Kaze. Apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa pemimpin negara HI menyewa akatsuki dalam peperangan. Semakin membuat Pemimpin Negara Kaze yakin, tidak akan membantu Negara HI.

Tentu saja keputusan pemimpin negara Kaze membuat Gaara marah, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hidup di negara Kaze, maka dia harus mematuhi peraturan negara itu. Kalau tidak rakyatlah yang akan terkena imbasnya.

Perang sipil itu benar-benar mengerikan bagi Kyuubi. Satu persatu teman-temannya tewas di depan matanya sendiri. Itulah mengapa Danzou memerintahkan kepada para Shinobi untuk berhenti memberontak. Dan memilih mematuhi peraturan.

Kemudian Naruto kembali ke Konoha. Kalau boleh jujur walaupun Kyuubi merindukan pemuda tersebut, Kyuubi tidak ingin Naruto kembali. Karena Kyuubi sudah menduga pasti ia akan melanggar peraturan ini. Kyuubi takut jika Naruto bernasib sama dengan Shukaku, Inouchi dan Chouja. Atau bernasib seperti Asuma, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune dan Neji.

Atau seperti ibunya Tsunade, berbaring koma di rumah sakit. Karena perang ia banyak kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Namun ia juga tahu, apapun yang diomongkan Kyuubi pada Naruto pasti tidak akan mempan. Sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin mau menuruti peraturan ini.

Maka jalan yang terbaik adalah hanya dengan pertarungan. Ia harus mengalahkan Naruto, supaya Naruto mau menurutinya. Ia memang mencintai Naruto. Tapi hanya cara ini yang bisa membuat Naruto mau menuruti peraturan. Ini sangat berat baginya. Namun ia harus kuat, ini semua demi melindungi Naruto. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto bertindak gegabah dan membiarkan Naruto bernasib seperti Asuma, Jiraiya, Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

Kyuubi berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Keluar dari restoran itu setelah membayar pesanannya. Lalu berlari untuk mencari Naruto.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Makam itu seperti masih baru walaupun sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Naruto berdiri menatap makam itu dengan pandangan yang kosong. Air matanya mengalir. Namun bibirnya terkunci. Ia kehilangan lagi.

Delapan tahun ia pergi, ternyata ia mengalami banyak kehilangan. Guru pertamanya tewas menyusul kakak sepupunya.

Yah setelah mendengar cerita dari Sai, ia langsung berlari ke makam ini. Makam gurunya Jiraiya. Baginya Jiraiya sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri. Dalam hati ia telah memutuskannya. Ia akan meneruskan perjuangan Jiraiya. Ia akan membuat negara ini kembali seperti semula.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak bodoh Naruto!"

"Kyuubi?"

"Aku akan menghentikanmu. Walaupun aku harus bertarung denganmu!"

"Begitu. Sepertinya memang kita harus bertarung."

Kyuubi mengepalkan erat-erat kedua tangannya. Begitu juga dengan bagian bawah bibirnya. Apakah ini jalan yang terbaik? Tanyanya dalam hati. Dipikir bagaimana pun, Kyuubi rasa ia tidak punya pilihan.

Kemudian Kyuubi mengambil gulungan miliknya dan langsung membukanya. Lalu keluarlah dua buah cambuk. Yang kemudian langsung dilancarkan ke arah Naruto.

*****TBC*****

**Spesial Thanks For:**

**39, Mochamadaryaga1, .Emperor97, aldo. , ai no dobe, , Kitsune, Tamma, rei, , mike redcloud, .104, alta0sapphire, The KidSNo OppAi, Baka Gaki, NaruHinaKarin Forever, uzumaki raito, OneeKyuuChan**

**See you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Genderbend Female Kyuubi, OOC, Typo, Jurus gak jelas dll**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Female Kyuubi **

**(mungkin ada bumbu2 harem, tapi pair ini tetap, yang lain hanya bumbu saja)**

*****mulai*****

Gadis berambut merah panjang, yang rambutnya dikepang dengan rapi. Hittai Atte berlambang simbol Shinobi Konoha, terikat rapi di kepalanya. Dua buah cambuk bergagang hitam. Dipegang oleh masing-masing tangan kanan dan kiri. Pecutannya di putar-putar di angkasa langit. Menimbulkan efek angin kencang.

Lalu dipecutkannya ke atas tanah tempat ia berpijak. Suara kencang dari cambuk yang dipecut, membuat burung-burung gereja di tempat itu lari menjauh. Daun-daun yang berguguran ikut terpotong-potong, oleh kedua cambuk tersebut. Tanah kering berwarna cokelat yang dipecut oleh cambuk, terbelah-belah hingga terlihat bagian dalamnya.

Pria dengan pupil berwarna biru langit, melompat menjauhi gadis itu. Menempati dirinya di zona teraman, sekitar dua puluh langkah dari tempat sang gadis. Sayangnya sang gadis tahu, jika pria bernama Naruto menjauhi dirinya. Membuat gadis bernama Kyuubi, berlari mengejarnya. Sambil melecuti cambuknya. Membuat tanah mulus menjadi terbelah-belah. Ranting-ranting pohon di pinggir jalan terpotong-potong, karena ulah cambuk tersebut.

Keringat menetes di pelipis Naruto. Kedua kaki mencoba melompat ke atas pohon. Untuk menghindari pecutan dari cambuk. Sayang pohon tempat Naruto berpijak, ditebas oleh pecutan kencang dari Kyuubi.

Sekali lagi Naruto melompat ke atas pohon lainnya. Namun berkali-kali ia melompat ke atas pohon, batang cokelat pohonnya di tebas oleh pecutan cambuk tersebut. Membuat beberapa pohon tumbang oleh ulah Kyuubi.

'Kecepatan cambuknya sepuluh kali lipat, lebih kuat dari saat delapan tahun yang lalu. Dengan dua cambuk membuatnya menjadi dua puluh kali lipat lebih kuat. Kalau aku yang dulu pasti akan langsung terpotong-potong, oleh cambuk tersebut,' ungkap Naruto dalam hati.

'Bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa menghindar terus!' tambah Naruto lagi masih berbicara dalam hati.

Mendadak cambuk itu menghilang di depan mata Naruto. Pupil saphire itu berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba dari depannya Kyuubi menendang perut Naruto. Tidak sempat menghindar, membuat pemilik saphire itu terseret terguling-guling, hingga sepuluh langkah dari hadapan Kyuubi.

'Ukh sial, bukan cuma cambuknya, tapi juga tenaganya bertambah. Buah memang tidak jatuh jauh-jauh dari pohonnya. Kekuatan Kyuubi yang sekarang, jadi sama dengan Tsunade-baachan. Bahkan mungkin ia belum menggunakannya sebanyak seratus persen. Ukh sakit sekali,' ujar Naruto dalam hati sambil memegangi perutnya yang barus saja di tendang Kyuubi.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Jari-jarinya mulai membentuk Hand Seal dan keluarlah lima buah kloningan Naruto. Saat ini ia sudah tidak bisa lagi membuat ribuan Bunshin seperti dulu. Cakhranya sudah tidak sebesar dulu lagi.

Hal ini karena Kurama telah keluar dari tubuhnya. Tentu saja kalau Kurama masih ada di dalam tubuhnya, ia tidak mungkin ada di Konoha. Jadi dalam pertarungan sekarang, ia hanya bisa menghasilkan lima puluh Bunshin.

Namun saat ini ia memilih untuk membuat lima Bunshin saja. Kalau banyak-banyak hanya akan menghabiskan Cakhra. Kelima Bunshin itu langsung menyerang Kyuubi. Walaupun begitu cambuk Kyuubi masih terus melucuti sekitarnya.

Membuat Bunshin Naruto tak ubahnya dengan yang asli. Yaitu menjaga jarak hingga dua puluh langkah dari tempat Kyuubi. Karena mereka tidak bisa mendekati Kyuubi. Para Bunshin itu memilih bertarung dengan jarak jauh. Kelimanya membuat Hand Seal. Mereka menggunakan _**Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu.**_

Kelima peluru air dari masing-masing Bunshin menyerang Kyuubi. Kedua Kaki Kyuubi pun melompat menghindar. Membuat peluru air itu hanya menyerang angin saja.

'Jadi sekarang ia bisa menggunakan elemen air?' tanya Kyuubi dalam hati.

Kening Kyuubi berkerut. Ketika melihat kelima Bunshin itu, membuat Hand Seal lagi. Kali ini mereka menggunakan _**Suiton: Mizu Rappa**_ dan _**Suirou no Jutsu.**_ Memunculkan gelombang air yang deras dan membuat sekitarnya dipenuhi genangan air. Lalu mengurung Kyuubi dengan penjara air. Bersamaan dengan itu kelima Bunshin Naruto menghilang.

"Sudah selesai Kyuu, kau kalah," ungkap Naruto.

Kyuubi mengeram mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dalam kurungan air itu, Kyuubi membuat Hand Seal. Mendadak tanah tempat Kyuubi berpijak meninggi. Hingga menghancurkan penjara airnya.

"Kalah? Mungkin kau yang kalah Naruto!" balas Kyuubi sambil membuat Hand Seal lagi.

Kyuubi memunculkan naga dari tanah, yang mulutnya menyemburkan lumpur ke arah Naruto. Kedua kaki Naruto bergerak menghindari serangan itu. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk dan bersalto ria, menghindari semburan lumpur dari mulut sang naga. Seraya menghindari serangan Kyuubi, Naruto membuat Hand Seal juga.

_**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_ adalah pilihan Naruto. Memunculkan naga dari air dan menyemburkan peluru air. Menghapuskan naga dari tanah tersebut. Di saat yang bersamaan Kyuubi mengeluarkan _**Doton: Doryou Dango**_. Naruto dikurung dalam makam dari tanah berbentuk bola. Kurungan itu menyerap Cakhra Naruto.

Keringat bercucuran. Nafas tersenggal-senggal. Lutut lemas. Lalu akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Tujuh puluh persen sudah _Cakhra_ Naruto berkurang. Akibat melawan Sai, para Anbu dan Kyuubi tanpa istirahat. Jika berlanjut Narutolah yang akan kalah. Di sisa tenaganya, Naruto menggunakan _**Fuuton: Atsugai**_. Makam itu meledak dan hancur, karena tekanan angin dari dalam.

Naruto masih bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal. Mendadak mata Naruto terbelalak. Petir keluar dari tangan Kyuubi. Itu...

'Chidori?! Kyuubi bisa melakukan itu?' ujar Naruto. Wajahnya benar-benar terkejut dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyuubi berlari ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat _**Fuuton: Rasengan**_, untuk menghalau serangan Kyuubi.

Tubrukan Kedua jutsu Rank A terjadi. Menimbulkan ledakan yang keras. Efek angin yang kencang. Pohon di pinggir jalan tak kuat berdiri kokoh lagi. Berakhir dengan pohon itu terpotong dari akarnya dan melayang ke tempat yang jauh. Naruto dan Kyuubi pun ikut terhempas dari tempat mereka. Sepuluh langkah dari tempat mereka saling menubrukan jutsu.

Darah membanjiri tubuh mereka. Pakaian yang dikenakan sobek-sobek. Nafas terengah-engah. Lutut sudah tidak bisa menobang tubuh. Walaupun begitu Naruto masih membuat Hand Seal di detik-detik penghabisan tenaganya. Dari dalam tanah rantai Cakhra muncul. Membelenggu tubuh Kyuubi. Membuat tubuh semapai Kyuubi tidak bisa bergerak.

'Naruto sialan, bisa-bisanya dia mengeluarkan Rantai Cakhra, di saat Cakhra semakin menipis!' gerutu Kyuubi kesal. Kyuubi meronta. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari belenggu rantai Cakhra. Nihil. Tidak berhasil. Rantai Cakhra itu mengikatnya dengan erat.

Naruto mendekati Kyuubi dengan jalan yang sempoyongan. Dia juga dalam keadaan tidak baik. Delapan puluh persen sudah Cakhranya terkuras. Ia belum beristirahat sejak datang ke Konoha. Sekedar merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk saja belum.

Yang ada dia malah mesti bertarung dengan Sai, Kyuubi dan para Anbu. Dia lelah dan lapar. Lima puluh mangkuk Ramen Ichiraku, cukup kali yah mengisi perutnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau kalah Kyuu. Kau mungkin sudah menjadi kuat. Tapi kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku, karena aku juga sudah menjadi kuat," ujar Naruto yang kini berjongkok. Menyamakan tinggi Kyuubi yang sedang jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti? Aku melakukan ini demi keselamatanmu. Mungkin kau itu kuat, tapi tidak mungkin bisa melawan sebuah negara. Apalagi para pemimpin negara memiliki Akatsuki, ditambah dengan Negara Mizu yang menjadi aliansi HI. Kau tidak mungkin bisa. Kau hanya menerjunkan dirimu ke dalam neraka. Ku mohon jangan melawan!"

"Bukankah kau yang mengajarkanku agar melawan saat ditindas. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhkan jangan melawan?"

Kyuubi menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Air mata kini mengalir di wajahnya yang putih cerah. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak menyukai pemandangan itu. Walaupun begitu ia hanya diam melihatnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama dengan... Jiraiya Sannin, Neji, atau ayah Shikamaru serta ayah Ino. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup untuk kehilanganmu. Bahkan ketika kau pergi selama delapan tahun ini, aku terus terjatuh, karena tidak sanggup berdiri. Untunglah ada Sakura dan yang lainnya, yang menopang tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak tahu seberapa lama mereka sanggup menopangku, jika seandainya kau pergi lagi. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku Naruto..."

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka perasaan Kyuubi terhadapnya begitu besar. Refleks Naruto memeluk Kyuubi. Dirasakannya tubuh Kyuubi bergetar. Didengarnya suara tangisan Kyuubi. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Dalam isak tangis Kyuubi, Naruto berbisik.

"Maafkan aku. Aku adalah cowok bodoh dan tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu. Tapi maafkan aku Kyuu. Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tanah kelahiranku dijajah oleh pemimpin Negeri ini. Aku tidak bisa diam saja, disaat orang-orang Konoha ditindas. Apalagi Jiraiya sensei sampai tewas demi menyelamatkan negeri ini. Sebagai muridnya aku bertanggung jawab untuk meneruskan cita-citanya. Maaf Kyuu dan terima kasih atas perasaanmu padaku..."

Kyuubi terdiam menunduk mendengarkan. Angin berhembus perlahan ke arah mereka. Menerbangkan helaian rambut merah dan kuning. Sebentar lagi senja akan tiba. Karena raja matahari sudah mulai bersiap pulang ke peraduannya. Kemudian Kyuubi mendongak, menatap serius ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja. Tapi aku mohon padamu, ijinkan aku untuk berada di sisimu. Ijinkan aku untuk ikut denganmu. Ijinkan aku membantumu. Aku mohon, aku tidak akan sanggup berdiri, jika harus kehilanganmu lagi," pinta Kyuubi. Sekali lagi mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Kyuubi.

"Tapi Kyuu apa kau yakin? Kau akan dimusuhi oleh semua orang, jika ikut denganku!" ungkap Naruto tidak setuju dengan permohonan Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memusuhiku. Sudah cukup delapan tahun aku jauh dirimu. Aku tidak ingin melepasmu lagi. Aku mohon Naruto..."

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum pada Kyuubi. Sejujurnya ia sangat senang Kyuubi ingin ikut dengannya. Menjadi pemberontak.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ada di sisiku."

Kyuubi tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Menutup kedua matanya. Lalu mencium bibir merah Naruto. Lagi-lagi mata Naruto membulat. Kyuubi memang tidak bisa diprediksi tindakannya. Selalu membuat Naruto terkejut. Namun akhirnya Naruto menikmati ciuman tersebut. Ia juga menutup kedua saphirenya.

Memeluk erat pinggang Kyuubi dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuubi. Saling memagut. Kyuubi mengigit bibir Naruto. Memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto. Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan Kyuubi. Gadis ini memang agresif. Kyuubi sampai bertarung lidah dengan lidah Naruto. Mengeksplorasi tiap detail rongga mulut Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dengan lidahnya Naruto mendorong, lidah Kyuubi dari mulutnya. Lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuubi. Kembali bertarung lidah. Tapi diakhiri dengan kemenangan Naruto. Pemuda itu menjelajahi tiap sudut bagian dalam mulut Kyuubi. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Kyuubi.

"Engghhh..." Suara lenguhan Kyuubi membuat Naruto sedikit bergairah. Bahkan ketika kedua bibir berpisah, Naruto beralih ke leher Kyuubi. Mengecupi tiap sudut leher putih. Kyuubi meringis karena Naruto menandainya. Kalau saja tangan dan tubuhnya tidak terikat rantai, mungkin pakaian Naruto sudah diremas oleh Kyuubi.

Ringisan Kyuubi membuat Naruto menghentikan perbuatannya. Wajah Kyuubi terlihat tidak suka, karena Naruto berhenti melakukan lebih jauh dari itu. Padahal sedang panas-panasnya.

Kyuubi pun memandangi Naruto dengan ekspresi memohon, supaya Naruto melanjutkan perbuatannya. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya sayu. Siapapun pria yang melihat Kyuubi, pasti ingin menyerangnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ini di luar rumah Kyuu, untung ini di pemakaman. Jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat. Tapi tetap saja di luar rumah."

"Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan di rumahmu," ajak Kyuubi dengan nada menggoda.

"Sejak kapan kau bernafsu seperti itu?"

"Siapa yang bernafsu? Kau saja yang mesum dan berani sekali kau menandaiku! Brengsek! Cepat lepaskan rantai ini. Kau pikir ini adegan BDSM! Cepat lepaskan atau kuhajar kau!" rota Kyuubi berteriak-teriak marah pada Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah Kyuubi yang labil. Padahal tadi mau, sekarang malah marah. Tsundere Kyuubi ternyata belum sembuh selama delapan tahun ini. Naruto hanya menghela nafas menanggapinya.

"Dengar ya Kyuu, aku tidak mungkin menyentuhmu lebih dari ini. Aku ingin melakukannya dengan cara yang benar. Yaitu setelah mendapat restu dari Tsunade-baacan. Setelah menyematkan cincin di jari manismu dan berjanji di depan altar. Barulah aku mau melakukan ini dan itu padamu, mengerti!"

Wajah Kyuubi memerah padam mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku sudi menikah denganmu!" balas Kyuubi. Namun wajah merahnya berkata lain. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Lucu dan ingin sekali Naruto menerkamnya. Namun ia berusaha menahan diri, karena belum waktunya.

"Jangan tertawa Naruto baka, cepat lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyuubi dan membuat Naruto semakin tertawa melihatnya. Namun kecerian itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sebuah bayangan hitam berbentuk sabit dewa kematian, menyerang bayangan Naruto. Memotong bagian tangan bayangan Naruto. Detik berikutnya, darah keluar dari tangan kanannya. Mata Kyuubi membulat terkejut. Sementara Naruto berwajah bingung, melihat darah keluar dari tangan kanannya. Apa yang terjadi?

Naruto menoleh, di dapatinya seorang pria yang tak asing bagi Naruto. Pria dengan rokok terselip di mulut. Pria berambut nanas. Berdiri sambil memegang bayangan hitam yang membentuk sabit dewa kematian.

Di kanan pria itu seorang pria berbadan tambun, dengan snack keripik kentang di pelukannya. Lalu dikiri, seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat dengan rambut pony tail, menyeringgai, sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Shika, Ino, Chouji?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya terkejut melihat kedatangan tim sembilan.

Mereka terdiam dan menjawab. Justru yang dilakukan Pria dengan rokok terselip di mulut itu, kembali menganyunkan sabit dewa kematian yang terbuat dari bayangannya sendiri. Mengayunkannya ke bayangan Naruto. Menggoreskannya tepat dibagian dada bayangan Naruto.

Sekali lagi darah keluar dari dada Naruto. Membentuk goresan diagonal yang panjangnya dua jengkal jari orang dewasa. Padahal sabit bayangan itu menorehkannya pada bayangan Naruto. Tapi justru tubuh Naruto ikut terluka. Naruto mengernyit kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya yang terluka.

"Mendokusai, maaf Naruto, perintah dari Godaime adalah hukuman mati untukmu!" ujar Shikamaru, pria yang rokoknya terselip di mulut.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Shika? Naruto hanya menolong gadis budak itu, kenapa sampai harus dihukum mati? Bukankah biasanya jika tidak dipenjara, maka kasta Naruto akan diturunkan menjadi budak? Hukuman mati hanya diperuntukkan bagi yang sudah kelewat batas, seperti melakukan kudeta!" protes Kyuubi.

Ino tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kyuubi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Berjongkok. Mengusap perlahan bibir Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat Kyuu-chan. Ini perintah dari Godaime-sama. Walaupun... sayang sekali, jika cowok sexy seperti Naruto, harus mati," jawab Ino yang perlahan mendekati wajah Naruto. Sampai tidak ada jarak yang mengeliminasi keduanya. Mengecup perlahan bibir Naruto. Membuat saphire itu membulat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-ku, bit***!" teriak Kyuubi kesal seraya meronta-ronta. Kyuubi mengutuk Naruto yang tidak kunjung melepaskan rantai Cakhranya. Padahal sekarang sedang dalam keadaan genting. Dan Kyuubi ingin sekali menghajar Ino yang dengan beraninya mencium Naruto, di depan matanya sendiri.

Namun tanpa di sadari Kyuubi, Ino langsung menendangnya. Membuat Kyuubi terjungkal ke belakang. Belum sampai di sana, Ino juga menendang Naruto, hingga jatuh terguling beberapa langkah.

"Kau diam saja pengkhianat. Memangnya kami tidak melihat adegan mesra kalian tadi. Itu artinya kau telah berkhianat Kyuu-chan!" ungkap Ino sambil menjambak rambut Kyuubi. Membuat gadis berambut merah itu berteriak kesakitan.

"_**Sensatsu Suishou!"**_

Beberapa jarum yang terbuat dari air, menusuk lengan Ino. Membuat gadis berambut pucat itu, melepaskan tangannya pada rambut Kyuubi.

"Ino, walaupun kau temanku, tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau melukai Kyuubi lagi!" ungkap Naruto yang entah bagaimana masih memiliki cakhra untuk mengeluarkan jarum dari air itu.

Padahal delapan puluh persen sudah Cakhra Naruto terkuras, karena pertarungan melawan Sai dan Kyuubi. Tapi masih bisa melakukan jutsu rank B. Ditambah luka di dadanya dan lengannya, akibat ulah sabit bayangan punya Shikamaru. Sungguh keajaiban dia bisa melakukan jutsu tersebut.

Naruto kembali melakukan Hand Seal lagi. Lalu mendadak tempat itu dipenuhi oleh kabut. Jutsu _**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_ dimunculkan. Membuat Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak bisa melihat apapun. Sementara Kyuubi, entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya melayang ke atas. Kabut ini membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Kemudian setelah menjauh dari tempat itu, akhirnya ia bisa melihat, Naruto menggendongnya ala pengantin. Kulit putih di wajahnya kembali merona. Menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya untuk merona, rutuk Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau masih menyimpan Cakhra setelah melawanku? Apa Kurama masih ada dalam tubuhmu?" tanya Kyuubi yang kini dibawa Naruto yang sedang meloncat dari pohon ke pohon.

Angin kencang dari gerakan Naruto, membuat rambut merah Kyuubi menari-nari ke sana kemari. Beberapa ranting yang rapuh, jatuh ke tanah akibat pijakan kaki Naruto saat meloncat.

"Aku minum pil penambah Cakhra buatan Kabuto. Di saat genting pil itu sangat berguna. Jadi Cakhraku sedikit banyaknya pulih kembali," jawab Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau berteman dengan Kabuto? Bukannya dia anak buah Orochimaru?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Iya, tapi Kabuto sudah berubah kok, jadi tak perlu khawatir."

"Kenapa kau ini selalu mudah percaya pada penjahat sih!" gerutu Kyuubi dan hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan senyuman canggung.

**Di tempat Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji...**

"Shika, kita tidak mengejar mereka?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak usah, dugaanku mereka ke rumah Naruto, kita lewat jalan pintas saja," usul Shikamaru yang langsung pergi dari tempat itu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah perginya Naruto. Sedangkan Ino dan Chouji tampak menyusul Shikamaru.

Lalu di tempat Naruto dan Kyuubi. Kedua mata Naruto dan Kyuubi terbelalak, melihat apa yang terjadi dengan rumah Naruto. Hancur berantakan. Seperti habis ketiban meteor. Sepertinya gerakan para Shinobi, benar-benar cepat. Baru satu hari, kabar Naruto menolong seorang budak sudah menyebar. Bahkan rumah Naruto sudah hancur, tanpa tersisa.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Cepat sekali mereka bergerak," ungkap Kyuubi. Sementara Naruto hanya menggeram kesal melihat rumahnya dihancurkan.

*****TBC*****

**Halo masih ingat kan ama fic ini? Gomenasai baru update sekarang, **

**Ini ada beberapa informasi buat kalian:**

**HI itu negara dan Konoha itu desa. Pemimpin Konoha Danzou. Pemimpin HI ada lagi, tapi belum bisa dikasih tahu. Jadi Danzou masih punya atasan lagi...**

**Untuk saat ini kemampuan Naruto baru Angin, Air, Rantai Cakhra dan langkah kilat, yang baru kutunjukkan**

**Cakhra Naruto udah gak besar lagi kayak dulu, soalnya Kurama udah dikeluarkan dari tubuh Naruto.**

**Terus kenapa Naruto bisa hidup padahal Kurama udah gak ada? Sama gimana cara Naruto ngeluarin Kurama dalam tubuhnya itu gimana? Nanti akan ane jelaskan, gak sekarang oke!**

**Kalau Kemampuan Kyuubi itu Elemen tanah, Elemen petir Cuma Jutsu Chidori doang yang dia bisa jutsu yang lain gak bisa. Kyuubi bisa Chidori diajarin Kakashi. **

**Sekarang Kyuubi pakai cambuk ada dua. Oh yah Naruto juga punya senjata kok, nanti dikasih tahu gak sekarang**

**Shikamaru Kemampuannya rada mirip Code 5 di code breaker. Jadi bayangannya bisa memotong – motong orang, dengan cara memotong bayangan lawannya. Pas bayangan lawan terpotong, otomatis tubuh lawannya juga ikutan imbasnya...**

**Oke kurasa cukup segitu dulu infonya. Gak usah basa-basi lagi, silahkan nikmatin aja suguhan dari Ane. Dan makasih banget sama buat yang review, fav nd follow, sankyu~**

**Jaa Mata!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Genderbend Female Kyuubi, OOC, Typo, Jurus gak jelas dll**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Female Kyuubi **

**(mungkin ada bumbu2 harem, tapi pair ini tetap, yang lain hanya bumbu saja)**

*****mulai*****

Langit jingga kini berganti warna kelam. Hewan-hewan malam kini mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang menggendong gadis berambut merah, terlihat meloncat dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lainnya. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu meloncat, tanpa memperdulikan angin malam menusuk kulitnya.

Sesekali keningnya mengernyit, karena luka tebasan yang menganga di tangan kanannya dan juga dadanya. Naruto memang sudah meminum pil _cakhra_, sehingga _cakhranya_ telah pulih. Tapi ia belum mengobati luka yang di deritanya. Gadis berambut merah yang kini dalam gendongannya menatap khawatir pada Naruto. Luka yang melukis di tubuh Naruto itulah, yang membuat gadis berambut merah menampilkan ekspresi cemas.

Namun gadis bernama Kyuubi Senju itu hanya diam, karena situasinya sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengobati luka. Saat ini mereka sedang dikejar oleh teman-teman mereka, yang kini berbalik menjadi musuh. Wajah cemas itu mendadak berubah menjadi sendu, karena memikirkan teman-temannya yang menjadi musuh. Padahal dulu mereka bekerja sama untuk melawan Orochimaru. Tapi sekarang hal tersebut seolah-olah hanya angin lalu.

Perbedaan prinsip menjadikan mereka bermusuhan. Tapi Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya mengikuti Naruto. Walaupun ia harus menanggung resiko yang besar, di benci teman-temannya, mungkin termasuk ibunya sendiri. Kyuubi siap menanggung semua itu, asalkan ia bisa terus bersama Naruto.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Naruto. Namun apa yang terjadi, telah membuat Saphire dan Karamel itu membelalak terkejut. Rumah di hadapan mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut rumah. Hal ini karena tempat itu sudah menjadi puing-puing, yang tidak layak untuk ditempati. Kyuubi dapat merasakan getaran di tubuh Naruto. Kyuubi mengerti Naruto marah, karena rumahnya dihancurkan.

Namun di sisi lain Kyuubi tidak menyangka, gerakan dari Shinobi di desanya begitu cepat. Belum sehari Naruto ada di Konoha dan melakukan pelanggaran, pemuda yang menggendongnya sudah dikejar oleh tim sembilan, serta rumah pemuda bersurai kuning itu dihancurkan. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuubi merasa ini sangat aneh. Masalahnya pelanggaran yang dilakukan Naruto hanyalah menolong seorang budak, tapi kenapa hukumannya seberat ini?

Biasanya kalau cuma menolong, hukuman yang didapatkan adalah penjara atau kastanya diturunkan menjadi budak. Tapi Naruto malah dihukum mati dan rumahnya dihancurkan. Ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Sementara itu Naruto mencoba untuk meredakan amarahnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Getaran di tubuh Naruto kini berhenti. Pemuda itu telah beranjak dewasa, walaupun hal ini membuatnya marah, tapi dia mencoba untuk tenang dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Kemudian Naruto menurunkan Kyuubi dari gendongannya. Naruto juga melepaskan rantai _cakhra_ yang mengikat tubuh Kyuubi. Setelah itu ia merobek jaket oranyenya dan membebat luka di tangan kanannya, untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Kyuubi tersentak, tersadar akan sesuatu ketika melihat Naruto membebat lukanya dengan jaket yang dirobek pemuda tersebut.

Tangan Kyuubi tampak menarik resleting tas pinggangnya. Lalu menjelajahi bagian dalamnya. Naruto menatap heran pada Kyuubi, yang kini sedang mencari sesuatu dalam tas pinggang milik gadis tersebut, setelah selesai membebat lukanya. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan Kyuubi sudah keluar dari tas pinggang tersebut, sambil menggenggam dua botol kaca berukuran kecil. Lalu kembali menarik resleting untuk menutup tas pinggangnya.

Kening Naruto mengernyit. Ia penasaran dengan kedua botol kaca kecil di tangan Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi tampak sibuk membuka tutup kedua botol kaca tersebut. Ketika berhasil dibuka, dua butir pil keluar dari masing-masing botol. Kemudian pil yang berwarna merah dan putih itu diberikan pada Naruto.

"Ini minumlah!"

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto mengambil kedua pil itu dari tangan Kyuubi. Ia memperhatikan kedua pil itu dengan heran.

"Yang merah adalah obat untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Yang putih adalah obat untuk meregenerasi darah yang hilang," jawab Kyuubi dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Kini kedua pil tersebut telah ditelan oleh Naruto tanpa menggunakan air. Kyuubi berdecak kagum melihat Naruto bisa minum tanpa menggunakan air, karena dia sendiri harus minum obat dengan air.

Kemudian Kyuubi mengembalikan kedua botol itu ke dalam tas pinggangnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bola berukuran besar muncul dari langit yang kelam. Kyuubi dan Naruto yang merasakan _cakhra _besar dari atas, yang sumbernya dari bola besar tersebut, langsung meloncat ke sisi lainnya, untuk menghindari hantaman dari bola besar itu.

**Bruagh!**

Berkat hal tersebut bola besar itu menghantam aspal yang dingin. Namun tetap mengakibatkan suara yang keras, karena tubrukan antara aspal dan bola. Aspal itu retak parah, bahkan sampai bagian dalamnya terlihat. Debu-debu dan pasir dari retakan aspal itu juga keluar dan menutupi bola besar itu. Perlahan debu dan pasirnya hilang, membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi yang kini berada pada sepuluh langkah dari retakan, melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun.

Pemuda itu berdecih karena serangannya tidak berhasil. Bisa dibilang pemuda itu sebenarnya mengincar Naruto dan Kyuubi, tapi yang ada malah menghantam aspal. Pemuda tersebut mencoba sekali lagi. Ia membentuk dirinya kembali menjadi bola besar. Lalu menggelinding ke arah Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Gelindingan bola tersebut, membuat lintasan di atas aspal. Tapi entah kenapa lintasannya membuat aspalnya retak. Seperti digerus oleh bola besi yang besar. Kemungkinan aspal tidak mampu menahan beban bola yang asalnya adalah manusia itu atau karena _cakhra_ yang ditimbulkan menggesek permukaan aspal. Bukan hanya itu saja suara nyaring seperti meja yang berdecit, keluar saat bola itu menggelinding.

Hal ini membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi harus menutup kedua telinga mereka, supaya gendang telinga mereka tidak pecah. Angin besar pun tercipta dari bola besar tersebut. Hal ini membuat pasir-pasir di atas puing-puing rumah Naruto berterbangan, serta benda-benda ringan lainnya yang mejeng di atas aspal, turut melayang-layang di atas langit.

Keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto dan Kyuubi. Sebisa mungkin mereka harus menghindari serangan bola yang besar itu. Kalau tidak mereka bakal jadi pepes manusia. Apalagi kecepatan bola itu melebihi kuda yang berlari.

**Bruak!**

Sekali lagi Naruto dan Kyuubi berhasil menghindari hantaman bola besar itu, dengan melompat ke tempat yang aman. Hal ini membuat bola besar itu menabrak pagar rumah orang. Untunglah pemilik rumah tidak marah, karena mereka takut untuk memarahi Shinobi yang sedang bertarung. Mereka masih belum mau mati, kalau memarahi Shinobi. Lagian nanti tinggal minta biaya pergantian pagar rumah, pada Hokage saja.

Toh ini tanggung jawab Hokage sebagai pemimpin desa, karena yang melakukannya adalah anak buahnya. Sementara itu bola besar itu tampak baik-baik saja dan masih berputar dengan kencang. Benar-benar seperti bola besi yang dibenturkan ke mana pun, tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Malahan bola tersebut kembali menggelending ke arah Naruto dan Kyuubi, yang kini berada di atas pohon rumah orang.

Tidak mau menghindar terus, tangan Naruto mulai membentuk sebuah _hand seal_.

"**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!"**

Naruto memuntahkan air yang banyak dari mulutnya, ke aspal di bawahnya. Pergerakan bola besar itu terhenti karena ternyata air itu lengket bagaikan permen karet. Kemudian bola besar itu berubah menjadi pemuda bertubuh tambun bernama Akamichi Choji. Yap benar yang menyerang mereka adalah salah satu anggota tim sembilan, yang hobby makan dan tidak suka dikatai gexxx, sengaja di xxx, karena penulis tidak mau terkena bogem Choji.

Delapan tahun berlalu jutsu _**Nikudan Sensha**_milik Choji berkembang pesat. Membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi kesulitan menghindari gelindingan bola besar yang asalnya tubuh Choji yang menggelinding. Kecepatannya juga bertambah tiga kali lipat dari saat Choji berusia 12 tahun.

"**Suirou no Jutsu!"**

Setelah pergerakan Chouji terhenti, Naruto kembali membuat _hand seal_ lagi, dari atas pohon tempatnya berpijak. Kini ia mengurung Chouji dengan penjara air. Hal ini membuat Chouji mangap-mangap layaknya ikan yang berenang, karena kesulitan bernafas di dalam air.

Oke selesai sudah misi Naruto menghentikan Chouji tanpa harus melukainya. Sepertinya Naruto masih punya hati untuk tidak melukai teman sendiri, walaupun temannya sudah menusuk dirinya dari belakang.

Kemudian Naruto mengajak Kyuubi pergi. Sebelum Chouji terlepas dari penjara air itu dan sebelum tim sembilan yang lain muncul. Naruto memilih kabur karena tidak ingin melawan teman-temannya. Musuhnya bukan tim sembilan. Tapi Hokage keenam dan pemimpin negara HI yang entah siapa itu, Naruto belum tahu.

Namun ternyata dugaan Naruto tim sembilan yang lain belum datang salah. Hal ini terbukti dari, ketika Naruto ingin menggandeng tangan Kyuubi dan mengajaknya kabur untuk mencari tempat yang aman, ternyata yang terjadi adalah Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya membentuk tinju. Lalu melancarkan tinju dari tangan kanannya, ke arah Naruto. Untunglah tangan kiri Naruto dengan cepat menangkap tinju itu. Kalau tidak wajahnya akan dihiasi lebam-lebam biru.

Tapi tidak penting memikirkan lebam-lebam biru, yang terpenting sekarang tingkah Kyuubi jadi aneh. Karena tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu berpikir pasti ulah Ino, salah satu dari tim sembilan juga. Hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan seseorang seperti ini dengan menggunakan jutsu _**Shintenshin no Jutsu**_.

Kyuubi terlihat tidak menyerah, tangan kirinya yang menganggur dipakainya untuk mencengkram pakaian Naruto yang hanya tinggal kaus berwarna hitam. Karena jaket hitam oranyenya itu sudah dibuang dan sisanya di sobek untuk dipakai sebagai pengganti perban lukannya.

Lalu setelah mencengkram kaus Naruto, Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh Naruto, sehingga pemuda tersebut melayang dengan posisi terbalik. Kaki di atas kepala di bawah. Kemudian dilemparnya pemuda tersebut, ke bawah sana dengan kencangnya.

**Bruagh!**

Tubuh Naruto menabrak pot – pot yang ditanam di rumah salah satu warga, mengingat mereka berdua berdiri di atas pohon milik salah satu warga. Pot yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tanahnya berceceran dan beberapa mampir di badan Naruto. Batang tanamannya patah dan daunnya copot semua.

Semut dan cancing yang bersarang di dalam tanah pot – pot itu menjadi gepeng, karena terinjak tubuh besar Naruto. Bantingan Kyuubi memang tidak main-main. Gadis ini kuatnya sebelas dua belas ama induknya. Badan Naruto sakit semua karena di banting dengan keras. Tapi ia sedang tidak berminat bertarung dengan Kyuubi yang dikendalikan oleh Ino.

Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah. Punggungnya remuk di banting Kyuubi. Berharap pemilik rumah tidak meminta biaya pergantian pada Naruto. Yap di saat seperti ini Naruto berpikir bagaimana cara mengganti kerusakan ini. Bukannya memikirkan keselamatan sendiri.

Di saat Naruto membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor karena tanah dari pot, Kyuubi meloncat dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan ke arahnya. Rambut merah Kyuubi melambai-lambai karena angin yang diperoleh dari loncatannya.

**Bruagh!**

Kali ini Naruto berhasil lolos. Ia melakukan langkah kilat tepat kaki kanan Kyuubi menyentuh wajah tannya. Sehingga yang ditendang Kyuubi adalah dinding pembatas antara rumah satu dengan yang lainnya.

Duh lagi-lagi ada yang rusak. Naruto benar-benar pusing bagaimana cara mengganti biaya perbaikannya. Dia kan tidak punya uang, mengingat belum ada misi dari desa dan tidak mungkin dapat misi, karena sekarang ia sudah jadi buronan. Ada sih simpanan tapi kan buat biaya hidup. Nanti makan darimana coba?

Ah, sudahlah ketimbang memikirkan hal tersebut, Naruto memilih untuk memikirkan cara melawan Kyuubi yang kini sedang di kendalikan. Saat ini ia sedang melayang-layang di atas langit yang di penuhi jutaan bintang, yang berkelip-kelip dan menjadi penonton pertarungan shinobi-shinobi tersebut. _Cakhra_nya tampak berkumpul di kedua kaki Naruto, makanya pemuda tersebut bisa berpijak di atas langit.

Disaat Naruto sedang berpikir, Kyuubi sudah lebih dulu terbang ke arahnya. Padahal baru saja Kyuubi yang dikendalikan Ino menendangnya, sekarang gadis itu sudah terbang saja ke arah Naruto. Cepat sekali.

Tapi disaat yang bersamaan, seorang gadis berambut merah muda, muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Naruto. Ia menendang dengan kaki kiri, ke arah Ino yang ada dalam tubuh Kyuubi dan kini hendak memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

**Buagh! Bruk!**

Tubuh Kyuubi yang dikendalikan Ino terjatuh ke bawah, karena tendangan yang kencang dari gadis tersebut. Bukan hanya itu saja, tanah tempat jatuhnya Kyuubi yang dikendalikan Ino, retak parah. Debu dan pasir berterbangan di sekitar hantaman tubuh Kyuubi ke aspal.

Gadis bermata emerald itu ikut turun ke bawah, menghampiri Kyuubi yang di dalamnya masih jiwa Ino. Dalam penglihatan kedua emerald itu Kyuubi yang dikendalikan Ino, tampak mengeryit kesakitan.

Punggungnya dihatamkan dengan keras ke aspal. Tapi Kyuubi masih sanggup untuk berdiri. Kemudian kedua karamel itu menatap tajam ke arah emeral yang berdiri hanya dua langkah, dari hadapannya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau berkhianat sama seperti Kyuubi?" tanya Ino yang kini berbicara, bukannya Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak berkhianat. Aku hanya menolong temanku. Jadi Ino kusarankan kau keluar dari tubuh Kyuu-chan. Dan berhentilah menjadi pengecut, dengan bertarung menggunakan tubuh orang lain!" jawab pemilik emerald yang bernama Haruno Sakura, dan juga merupakan _kunoichi_ dari tim tujuh, timnya Kyuubi.

Ino yang ada dalam tubuh Kyuubi menggelutukan giginya kesal, ketika kupingnya mendengar kata-kata tajam dari Sakura.

"Dengar Sakura, aku tidak ingin melawanmu, karena targetku adalah Naruto dan Kyuubi, jadi lebih baik minggir atau kau akan kujadikan target juga, karena yang kau lakukan adalah pelanggaran juga!" ancam Ino.

"Kakashi sensei mengajarkan pada tim tujuh bahwa orang yang tidak mematuhi aturan adalah sampah dan orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk daripada sampah. Aku tidak mau menjadi sampah. Jadi aku tidak peduli jika harus bertarung denganmu," balas Sakura sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman dari Ino.

Naruto yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino yang ada dalam tubuh Kyuubi, tampak tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kagum pada kata-kata Sakura. Ternyata Sakura memiliki sikap setia kawan yang kuat, ungkap Naruto dalam hati, yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang gadis bersurai pink itu.

Ino yang mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, kembali menggeram kesal pada gadis berambut pink itu. Hal ini membuat Ino bersiap melawan Sakura dan Naruto lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya Kyuubi bergetar dan tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh Ino. Tangan kanannya mengambil kunai yang ada di kantong celana berwarna cokelat yang dipakai Kyuubi. Lalu kunai tersebut digoreskannya pada lengan kiri gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Jangan coba-coba mengendalikanku lagi Ino!" ancam Kyuubi seraya mengoreskan kulit putihnya dengan kunai di tangan kanannya.

**Crash!**

Darah keluar dari lengan Kyuubi.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, melihat kedua saphire di pupilnya. Ino yang baru kembali ke raganya langsung menggeram kesal, karena Kyuubi seenaknya melukai dirinya sendiri, dan membuat Ino terpaksa keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi sialan tidak kusangka dia melukai dirinya sendiri!" gerutu Ino.

"Makanya hati-hati Ino," nasihat pemuda bertubuh tambun yang muncul di sebelah pemuda berambut nanas. Sepertinya Choji pemilik tubuh tambun, sudah terlepas dari penjara air buatan Naruto, ketika Naruto bertarung melawan Ino yang masuk dalam tubuh Kyuubi.

"Diam kau Choji, kau sendiri terperangkap dalam air kan!" omel Ino tidak terima dengan nasihat dari Choji, padahal pemuda itu sendiri juga senasib dengan dirinya.

"Mendokusai, bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar di saat seperti ini," lerai pemuda berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru. Ia sedari tadi berdiri didekat puing-puing rumah Naruto. Sambil mengamati pertarungan Ino, Choji, Kyuubi, Naruto dan Sakura. Sekalian menjaga raga Ino, karena jiwanya masuk ke tubuh Kyuubi. Wajahnya tampak bosan melihat pertengkaran antara Choji dan Ino.

"Shika, bagaimana sekarang? Tidak kusangka Sakura akan datang menolong. Kita tidak bisa menjadikannya target begitu saja. Selain itu ada peraturan tertulis yang menyatakan sesama shinobi Konoha tidak boleh saling bertarung, kecuali jika ada kejadian seperti ini, bertarung tidak akan masalah," tanya Ino pada Shikamaru. Gadis itu kini sudah bangkit dari duduknya yang bersadar pada salah satu dinding rumah Naruto yang sudah jadi potongan-potongan berbentuk abstrak.

"Benar itu, Sakura memang melakukan pelanggaran dengan membantu Kyuubi dan Naruto, tapi kita belum ada perintah untuk memburu Sakura," tambah Choji menyetujui perkataan Ino.

Shikamaru hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Choji dan Ino. Sebenarnya ia juga menyetujui kata-kata Choji dan Ino sih. Semakin sulit saja memburu kedua pasang shinobi itu. Di tambah di malam yang dingin ini sulit baginya menggunakan jutsu _Kagemane_. Bulan hari ini tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Lampu-lampu jalanan memang ada, yah dia bisa sedikit menggunakan _Kagemane_. Tapi masih ada masalah yang lain. Shikamaru berpikir Naruto belum mengeluarkan kartu trufnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu seolah enggan bertarung dengan mereka. Ia juga hanya mengeluarkan jutsu level C dan B, kecuali _Fuuton: Rasengan_, yang notabene adalah level A. Rantai _cakhra_ milik Naruto pun hanya digunakan untuk mengikat Kyuubi, bukan untuk menyerang.

Shikamaru berpikir Naruto sepertinya sengaja melakukan itu, karena tidak mau bertarung dengan teman-temannya. Sifat naif anak itu tidak berubah, begitulah yang dipikirkan Shikamaru setelah memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto sejak di pemakaman sampai di sini.

Shikamaru yakin kalau Naruto menggunakan kartu trufnya entah akan jadi apa pertarungan ini. Aura Naruto sudah seperti Tsunade atau Orochimaru atau Jiraiya. Itulah yang dirasakan Shikamaru.

Sudah begitu Naruto dibantu oleh Sakura dan Kyuubi. Yang satu murid Tsunade, yang satu anak Tsunade. Keduanya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Seratus persen Shikamaru yakin pertarungan ini akan berakhir, dengan salah satu dari mereka akan mati, jika bertarung dengan serius. Atau lebih buruk dari itu.

Lalu kedua mata bentuk kuaci milik Shikamaru menangkap, Kyuubi sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Sakura telah menyembuhkan Kyuubi begitu pula Naruto. Kemudian ketiga orang itu tampak menghampiri tim sembilan.

Choji dan Ino yang melihat itu hendak bersiaga. Namun Shikamaru memberi isyarat untuk diam dulu dan ditanggapi oleh sikap patuh dari Choji dan Ino.

"Hei, Shika bagaimana kalau kau, Ino dan Choji ikut denganku saja, kau tidak benar-benar ingin membunuh kami kan? Karena kau tidak serius dalam pertarungan ini dan aku memang sedang butuh orang," tawar Naruto begitu sudah sampai beberapa langkah di depan tim sembilan.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di atas patung Hokage keenam. Dua sosok berdiri menatap lurus ke kantor Hokage yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sana. Detik berikutnya dengan kecepatan melebihi kereta yang melaju, dua sosok itu meluncur ke kantor Hokage, dengan meloncati atap-atap rumah warga desa Konoha.

******skip skip skip nyanyanyanyanya skip skip skip*****

Keesokan paginya, ketika matahari sudah melambai-lambai di atas sana, memberi semangat pada warga desa Konoha, seorang pedagang koran melemparkan koran-korannya ke rumah-rumah, dengan menaiki sepeda, sambil berteriak-teriak.

"BERITA BESAR HOKAGE KEENAM TEWAS DISERANG PENYUSUP! BERITA BESAR HOKAGE KEENAM TEWAS DISERANG PENYUSUP!" teriakan itu terngiang-ngiang hingga ke penjuru desa dan para Shinobi Konoha berkumpul di depan kantor Hokage yang telah menjadi puing-puing.

*****TBC*****

**Konichiwa Minna-san Nao berterima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav dan follow cerita ini. Mohon maaf jika fic ini banyak kekurangannya, karena Nao sendiri masih banyak belajar. **

**Nao juga gak bisa jawab pertanyaan, karena Nao sendiri gak tahu mesti jawab apa, mengingat cerita ini gak pakai plot dan main asal hantam aja. **

**Oh yah tangan Naruto gak kepotong loh, cuma bikin kulit robek aja. **

**Naruto juga sengaja gak dibikin wah banget soalnya ini baru chap awal dan Nao juga gak terlalu suka chara imba di awal #digiles**

**Spesial Thanks For**

**The KidSNo OppAi, ai no dobe, Nokia 7610, rizkyuzumaki603, Tenza z2, Tamma, 21, KonohaNoHikari, ahmad. .9, mitsuka sakurai, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Guest**

**See you and silahkan menikmati hidangan yang disajikan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamare**

**Naruto belong to Om Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Gaje, Alur maju mundur, OOC, Female Kyuubi, Typo bertebaran, Penulis Amatir, dll**

*****mulai*****

Dua orang pemuda dan seorang pemudi memasuki gerbang Konohagakure, saat jarum pendek menunjuk angka tiga. Mereka bertiga adalah Shinobi – Shinobi Konoha yang baru saja pulang dari menjalankan misi pengawalan ke desa Takigakure. Seorang pemuda yang rambutnya berwarna cokelat. Kedua pipinya terdapat tato segitiga merah. Itu adalah lambang klan Inuzuka. Namanya adalah Kiba.

Terlihat tangan Kiba ditaruh di depan mulutnya, karena ia baru saja menguap. Matanya sedikit berair karena mengantuk. Apa boleh buat mereka pulang dari misi sekitar jam tiga pagi, jadi pasti Kiba dan dua temannya kelelahan.

Bahkan anjing putih berbadan dua kali lipat tinggi orang dewasa, dan dinaiki oleh Kiba, tampak berjalan lambat-lambat karena lelah. Seorang gadis yang termasuk dari ketiga orang itu. Rambutnya indigo panjang dan dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Kedua matanya berwarna lavender dan tidak memiliki pupil. Ia terlihat mengelus-elus badan anjing putih besar yang diberi nama Akamaru tersebut.

"Apa kita langsung melapor ke kantor Hokage?" tanya gadis tanpa pupil dimatanya itu. Dia tidak punya pupil karena memang itulah khas klan Hyuuga. Yah gadis itu bernama lengkap Hinata Hyuuga.

"Memangnya Godaime sudah bangun apa? Ini masih jam tiga, tidur dulu saja. Aku lelah sekali," jawab Kiba seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya yang kelelahan.

"Nanti takut lupa. Coba saja dicek dulu," jawab salah satu pemuda yang sekujur tubuhnya tertutup. Jadi tidak terlihat bagaimana rupa wajahnya. Apakah punya ciri khas atau tidak. Tapi biasanya sih, pakaian serba tertutup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, pastilah dari klan Aburume. Yah kalau ada Hinata dan Kiba, berarti ini pasti Aburume Shino. Karena mereka satu tim dalam tim delapan.

"Hoammm... ya sudahlah, terserah kalian saja," balas Kiba sambil menguap.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantor Hokage. Karena masih pagi dan jalanan sepi, jadi suara tapak mereka terdengar nyaring. Terlihat ada sepuluh jejak kaki tercetak jelas di atas tanah yang dingin. Walaupun Konoha bukan desa Yukigakure yang selalu tertutup salju atau Kumogakure yang wilayahnya pegunungan, tetap saja kalau pagi buta angin dingin menusuk kulit ketiga orang tersebut. Bahkan Hinata terlihat menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya, supaya hangat.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kantor Hokage. Namun apa yang mereka lihat?

Kantor Hokage telah menjadi puing-puing. Hancur berantakan seperti habis dijatuhi meteor yang besar. Keempat pasang mata termasuk mata Akamaru terbelalak melihatnya. Perasaan terkejut menyelimuti mereka. Apa yang telah terjadi?

Hinata yang sadar duluan, langsung berlari ke arah puing-puing tersebut. Ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan yang mengerikan. Hinata melihat sebuah tangan pucat terulur keluar, dari bawah tindihan papan nama kantor Hokage.

Hinata mencoba mengangkat papan nama tersebut dan melempar ke sisi lainnya. Hingga menimbulkan bunyi suara **bruk** karena lemparan tersebut. Seorang pria berwajah pucat. Baju yang terlumuri oleh darah. Kepala dan wajahnya pun tak luput dari selimut darah itu. Terlihat muncul setelah papan nama bertuliskan kantor Hokage, dipindahkan dari atas tubuhnya.

Hinata mengenali pria berambut kuning pucat yang rambutnya tergerai tersebut. Dia adalah Yamanaka Fu, salah satu Anbu Ne yang selalu menemani Hokage, kemana pun Godaime pergi. Bajunya terlihat robek-robek di sana dan di sini. Rambutnya yang biasa diikat, tergerai, mungkin ketika bertarung ikatannya lepas.

Hinata memegang tangan kanan Fu yang sudah dingin itu. Tepatnya memeriksa dibagian pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ada nadi yang terdengar saat Hinata memeriksa. Sudah jelas dilihat dari penampakan, Fu sudah tewas. Wajah pucat dan lebam-lebam mayat mulai muncul, pertanda Fu sudah tewas lumayan lama. Tapi Hinata mencoba berpikir positif dengan memeriksanya, siapa tahu masih hidup. Walaupun tindakannya sia-sia.

Tak jauh dari tempat Fu berada, Shino tampak menghela nafas melihat seorang mayat pria tua renta, yang mungkin umurnya hampir seratus tahun. Tubuhnya tak jauh beda dengan kondisi Fu. Banyak luka dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Baju atasnya pun sudah robek semua, sehingga terlihat pria tua itu telanjang dada.

Tadinya sih pria itu tertimbun dalam pecahan genting-genting atap kantor Hokage. Tapi Shino dengan dibantu Kiba telah memindahkan pecahan-pecahan genting itu, dan melemparnya ke sisi lain. Sehingga menimbulkan suara **bruk brak bruk**.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kiba yang baru saja memeriksa nadi di leher pria yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Sang Godaime pemimpin desa Konoha. Sama seperti Hinata, tindakan Kiba itu sebenarnya sia-sia. Karena dilihat sekilas Godaime sudah tewas. Tubuhnya saja pucat sekali, bagaikan rupa bulan yang malam ini tidak muncul sama sekali. Tapi sungguh mirip kok.

Gelengan kepala Shino adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Kiba. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya menghela nafas mendapati jawaban dari Shino.

"Satu hal yang tidak kumengerti, Torune pasangan Fu tidak ada dimanapun," ungkap Hinata yang menghampiri Kiba dan Shino. Hinata baru saja memeriksa kantor yang telah menjadi kapal pecah tersebut, dengan _byakugan_nya, sehabis memeriksa Fu. Tapi kedua mata spesialis klan Hyuga yang dapat menembus kulit luar tubuh manusia, tidak melihat apapun lagi selain mayat Godaime dan Fu. Serta beberapa Anbu yang menjaga Godaime.

Dalam penglihatan Hinata barusan, ada tiga sampai empat orang anbu yang ikut tewas bersama Fu dan Godaime. Hinata tidak melihat Torune sama sekali. Padahal biasanya Fu dan Torune adalah dua Anbu Root yang selalu siap sedia di sisi kanan dan kiri Godaime. Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang kepercayaan Godaime. Tapi kali ini Torune tidak ada dimana pun. Kemana dia? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Hinata yang disampaikan kepada Shino dan Kiba.

"Lalu apa ada lagi yang kau temukan Hinata?" tanya Shino dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan lemah dari Hinata.

**Guk! Guk!**

Akamaru menggonggong membuat Hinata, Kiba dan Shino menoleh ke arah anjing putih tersebut. Kemudian hidung Kiba juga ikutan bergerak-gerak. Itu adalah mode Kiba yang sedang mencium sesuatu. Penciuman Kiba memang tajam tak jauh beda dengan Akamaru. Yah ini adalah salah satu kemampuan dari klan Inuzuka.

"Darah dan masih segar," guman Kiba. Hinata dan Shino saling berpandangan mendengar gumaman dari Kiba. Setelah berguman seperti tadi, Kiba langsung beranjak dari tempat itu. Berlari ke belakang kantor Hokage dengan diikuti Akamaru di belakang.

Shino yang masih tidak mengerti dengan gumaman Kiba, ikut berlari mengikuti pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Sementara Hinata tetap berada di kantor Hokage yang sudah tidak layak ditempati tersebut.

Kedua pasang telapak tangan Kiba dan Shino menghadap ke belakang saat berlari. Rambut Kiba yang berwarna cokelat tampak berayun-ayun karena angin dari depan menerpanya. Suara-suara tapak kaki mereka terdengar nyaring di pagi buta tersebut.

Mereka juga meloncat dari atap rumah penduduk satu ke atap lainnya. Lalu sampailah mereka di sungai Konoha. Mereka berlari diatas sungai Konoha, tanpa takut tenggelam. Wajah Kiba terlihat serius saat itu. Sementara dari belakang Shino tampak memandangi punggung Kiba.

Suara kecipak dari air yang dipijak oleh Shino dan Kiba. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit. Suara air sungai yang mengalir, yang melewati batu berbagai jenis ukuran. Kadang terdengar suara sirip ikan bergerak-gerak. Menari-nari di dalam air sungai yang jernih.

**Guk! Guk!**

Akamaru kembali menggonggong. Berhenti di depan batu besar di tepi sungai, bersama dengan Kiba dan Shino. Mata mereka menangkap warna merah kehitaman pada batu besar tersebut. Kiba meraba warna merah kehitaman tersebut. Lalu beralih menyium tangannya yang baru saja meraba-raba batu bertekstur kasar tersebut.

"Darah. Tak salah lagi, musuh yang menyerang Godaime sempat beristirahat di sini, dan musuh juga sempat terluka, terlihat dari darah yang menempel pada batu ini," ungkap Kiba menganalisa kejadian setelah berhenti dan meraba-raba batu yang dingin, karena udara yang menempel di batu besar tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Shino yang kini berdiri di belakang Kiba yang sedang berjongkok di depan batu besar. Sementara Akamaru terlihat berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Akamaru terlihat tak suka air, jadi sedari tadi ia berlari di pinggir sungai, bukan di atas sungai seperti Kiba dan Shino.

"Bau manusia itu berbeda-beda. Aku mencium bau yang sama di tempat ini dengan yang di kantor Hokage. Sayangnya bau itu menghilang sampai di sini saja," jawab Kiba yang terlihat mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shino heran dengan tingkah aneh Kiba.

"Ini aneh sekali, kenapa baunya cuma sampai di sini. Aku sudah mencoba mencari ke arah mana pun, tapi baunya berhenti sampai di sini. Bagaimana bisa bau berhenti tepat di sekitar sini dan menghilang begitu saja? Akamaru juga tampaknya bernasib sama denganku, tidak melihat tanda-tanda apapun di tempat lain. Hanya ada di sini saja," jawab Kiba yang ditanggapi dengan gonggongan dari Akamaru, yang sepertinya setuju dengan pernyataan Kiba. Seolah-olah Akamaru mengerti maksud dari tuannya.

"Kiba kau ingat saat tim tujuh, tim delapan, tim sembilan dan tim Neji melakukan misi menangkap Isobu lima tahun yang lalu?" tanya Shino kemudian. Membuat Kiba berdiri dan berbalik ke arah Shino. Sedikit heran, Shino masih ingat dengan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

"Ya kenapa?"

"Saat itu kita berseteru dengan Akatsuki. Deidara salah satu anggota Akatsuki dan seorang pria bertopeng spiral. Waktu itu kita tidak berhasil membawa Isobu. Ini semua karena jutsu aneh pria bertopeng spiral yang bisa menghilang semaunya. Kalau tidak salah saat ia menghilang penciumanmu tidak berfungsi, begitu pula serangga-seranggaku. Waktu itu Shikamaru memberi kesimpulan bahwa pria bertopeng spiral itu, dapat masuk ke dalam dimensi lain, sama seperti kemampuan Kakashi sensei, yang pernah diperlihatkan saat perseteruan dengan Akatsuki di Sunagakure. Kakashi sensei pernah sempat memindahkan tangan Deidara ke dimensi lain, saat di desa Suna. Melihat hal tersebut Shikamaru jadi berkesimpulan seperti itu," jelas Shino.

"Jadi maksudmu penciumanku terhadap bau musuh terhenti sampai di sini, karena musuh berpindah ke dimensi lain? Karena kalau sudah pindah dimensi penciumanku atau seranggamu tidak akan bisa berfungsi, untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh," tanggap Kiba seraya menggosok-gosokkan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Shino hanya membalas tanggapan Kiba dengan sebuah anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu musuh yang membunuh Godaime adalah pria bertopeng spiral?" tebak Kiba kemudian.

"Masih belum dipastikan tapi kemungkinan pria bertopeng spiral itu ikut andil dalam penyerangan ini. Tapi... rasanya aneh jika akatsuki membunuh Godaime. Godaime adalah salah satu kepercayaan dari pimpinan HI, yah walaupun dulu Godaime pernah memberontak terhadap pimpinan HI. Tapi sekarang Godaime telah menyerah untuk memberontak dan menjadi orang kepercayaan pimpinan HI. Lalu akatsuki adalah para pembunuh bayaran, yang disewa oleh pimpinan HI, jadi bagaimana bisa Godaime dibunuh Akatsuki? Sudah begitu, tujuan organisasi Akatsuki selain sebagai pembunuh bayaran adalah mengumpulkan _biiju_. Makanya Akatsuki pernah terlibat dalam penangkapan Isobu, serta telah berhasil mengambil Shukaku dari desa Suna. Apa hubungannya mengumpulkan _biiju_ dengan membunuh Godaime? Ini tidak masuk diakal. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa pria bertopeng spiral ikut andil dalam penyerangan ini!" ungkap Shino tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti apalagi aku. Eh, tapi rasanya aku pernah mengenali bau musuh ini. Aku juga baru ingat kalau musuh yang kucium baunya, kalau gak salah ada tiga orang," ujar Kiba yang kini sedang menekan-nekan keningnya dengan telunjuk, seperti sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Tiga?"

"Iya, aku ingat bau pria bertopeng spiral memang pernah ada di sini. Aku masih bisa menciumnya walaupun semakin lama semakin hilang, karena angin yang menghilangkan bau mereka. Lalu ada bau seseorang yang tidak kukenal dan ada satu lagi yang kukenal tapi aku tidak ingat siapa dia," jelas Kiba yang kini memijat-mijat keningnya karena sedang mencoba mengingat bau-bau musuh tersebut. Terlihat Kiba yang kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, karena tidak berhasil mengingat bau yang dikenalinya.

"Sudahlah itu nanti saja dipikirkan lebih baik kita kembali ke kantor Hokage. Kasihan Hinata sendirian di sana. Lagipula kita juga harus memberitahukan hal ini pada shinobi yang lain dan juga harus segera memakamkan Godaime, Fu dan anbu lainnya,"usul Shino dan hanya dijawab oleh helaan nafas dari Kiba. Kemudian beralih mengangguk pasrah, karena ada benarnya juga dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shino. Setelah itu Kiba, Shino dan Akamaru pun kembali berlari menuju kantor hokage yang telah menjadi serpihan-serpihan bebatuan yang berantakan.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di saat yang bersamaan seorang pemuda yang kepalanya mirip buah nanas, tampak menjinjing pemuda berbadan tambun dan pemudi berambut pirang pucat. Tangan kanan si kepala nanas memegang erat pakaian pemuda berbadan tambun. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang erat pakaian berwarna ungu, yang dikenakan oleh pemudi berambut pirang pucat. Si kepala nanas yang merupakan model rambut khas klan Naara itu, tampak melompat dari atap rumah penduduk satu ke atap lainnya.

Suara pijakan kakinya pada atap terdengar nyaring ditengah sunyinya pagi buta ini. Pemuda yang memang dari klan Naara itu dan bernama Shikamaru, tampak tidak kesulitan membawa dua temannya. Walaupun salah satunya bertubuh gempal. Hingga akhirnya Shikamaru sampai dan memijakan kedua kakinya di depan panggung beratap rumah, yang tak berdinding. Hanya disangga oleh tiang yang terbuat dari kayu.

Shikamaru membaringkan kedua temannya yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino dan Akamichi Choji di atas panggung yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Tempat itu adalah tempat Shikamaru biasa memandangi awan. Serta tempat pertama kalinya ia dan Choji memasangkan tali pertemanan. Terlihat Shikamaru masih berdiri dihadapan panggung tersebut, sambil memandangi Ino dan Choji satu persatu.

Dalam benak Shikamaru terngiang-ngiang ingatan semalam, tentang pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Dimana dirinya setuju bergabung dengan Naruto melawan pimpinan HI no Kuni. Dengan syarat Choji dan Ino tidak ikut andil dalam perlawanan ini. Shikamaru mengajukan syarat tersebut, karena bagi dirinya sudah cukup kehilangan ayah dan gurunya, tidak perlu ditambah kedua sahabatnya ini.

Lagipula lebih baik mengumpulkan sedikit orang, untuk melawan pimpinan HI no Kuni, tapi memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Daripada mengumpulkan banyak orang dengan kekuatan rata-rata. Yang nantinya akan membuat banyak orang yang tewas dalam pertempuran.

Shikamaru tahu kedua temannya itu kuat. Tapi sekali lagi kukatakan Shikamaru tidak ingin kehilangan mereka. Jadi biarlah Shikamaru dibenci kedua temannya, karena telah meninggalkan mereka, demi melakukan pemberontakan ini. Shikamaru tidak peduli, asalkan kedua temannya selamat.

Setelah itu Shikamaru berbalik dan kembali bergegas ke tempat persembunyian Naruto. Pemuda berkepala nanas itu kembali meloncat-loncat, ke atas atap, di bawah langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi biru tua. Sepertinya sebentar lagi matahari akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tapi ketika ia hampir melewati kantor hokage. Kedua mata bentuk kuaci tersebut melihat sekumpulan orang di kantor hokage.

Shikamaru mencoba mendekati tempat itu. Namun tidak terlalu dekat. Soalnya ia tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu, Shikamaru ada di tempat tersebut, mengingat sekarang ia sudah jadi pengkhianat, karena telah bergabung dengan Naruto, yang memang sudah dicap pengkhianat oleh desa, soalnya Naruto kan sudah melanggar aturan. Ia bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil yang tak jauh dari kantor Hokage.

Dalam penglihatannya kantor tersebut sudah tidak bisa disebut kantor lagi. Soalnya sudah berubah menjadi tumpukan batu besar dan kecil, yang telah tercerai berai. Dicampur dengan pecahan genting dan tiang besi yang masih berdiri kokoh di atas tanah, namun sudah terpotong setengahnya.

Shikamaru juga melihat sekelompok tim medis berpakaian serba putih tampak membawa tandu yang dibaringkan di sebelah, sesosok manusia yang tergeletak tak berdaya, di atas tanah yang dingin. Para tim medis itu lalu mengangkat manusia tersebut, ke atas tandu dengan kedua tangan yang dibalut sarung dari karet. Setelah itu mereka menyelimuti manusia tersebut dengan kain putih.

Ada sekitar lima atau enam gudukan manusia, yang terbaring di atas tandu dan terselimuti kain putih. Shikamaru juga melihat wajah yang mengeras dari seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dan dikuncir dua. Wanita itu adalah Tsunade, seorang dokter kepala sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di HI no Kuni, Konoha Hospital.

Dikedua mata Shikamaru, Tsunade sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, seorang pemuda berpakaian serba tertutup dan seorang pemudi berambut indigo. Mereka adalah Kiba, Shino dan Hinata. Kening Shikamaru berkerut melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi di kantor Hokage ,yang telah disulap menjadi kepingan – kepingan batu.

Samar-samar gendang telingannya, menangkap beberapa informasi yang dibicarakan oleh kerumunan orang di sana.

"Eh? Godaime tewas?"

"Mengerikan sekali."

"Kok bisa sih?"

"Sepertinya semalam ada penyusup yang menyerang!"

"Terus gima...bla...bla...bla..."

Begitulah yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Shikamaru. Wajah Shikamaru terlihat datar-datar saja mendengar hal itu. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Walaupun tadi sempat keningnya berkerut. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berganti menjadi teflon yang datar.

Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu. Kalau boleh jujur dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang telah melakukan hal tersebut pada Godaime? Hanya dalam semalam, kantor Hokage telah menjadi medan pertempuran dan berujung pada kehancuran.

Shikamaru tidak mengerti. Tapi mungkin nanti ia akan mendapat jawabannya. Sekarang ia harus kembali dulu ke tempat Naruto. Memberitahukan semua berita buruk ini. Atau mungkin baik? Mengingat betapa buruknya peranggai Godaime. Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang bagi pemuda berkacamata bulat dan pemilik nama Kabuto Yakushi. Waktu pagi sebenarnya adalah kehidupan yang tenang bagi Kabuto. Seperti biasa dia memulainya dengan secangkir teh hijau yang hangat dan beberapa potong kue, yang dibelinya di pasar. Sungguh sarapan pagi yang tenang.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan membaca buku tebal yang isinya tulisan saja, persis seperti membaca kitab. Kebiasan orang jenius macam Kabuto adalah membaca buku tebal. Entah isinya apa, yang pasti banyak istilah-istilah rumit dan kanji-kanji yang sulit, serta membuat kepala mumet.

Setelah membaca, ia masuk ke dalam laboratorium rahasianya. Yang terletak di bawah tanah rumah Naruto. Laboratorium yang dibuatnya tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik rumah. Kabuto masuk lewat kamar mandi. Namanya juga ruang rahasia. Pastinya pintu menuju ke bawah, terletak di tempat yang tidak terduga.

Tangan kanannya menarik tuas pada toilet. Kalau boleh jujur tuas toilet itu sebenarnya ada dua. Tuas yang satu adalah tuas yang bisa mengeluarkan air buat menyiram kotoran, yang biasa keluar dari tubuh manusia. Letaknya di sebelah kiri.

Lalu tuas sebelah kanan adalah tuas yang membuat dinding tempat toilet menempel, bergeser. Menampilkan sebuah tangga yang menuju ke bawah tanah.

Kini kedua kaki Kabuto menuruni tangga dan menimbulkan bunyi nyaring, mengingat betapa sepinya tempat tersebut. Begitu kakinya menapak di lantai dasar, tangan kanannya meraba-raba dinding di bagian kanannya. Kemudian jarinya menemukan sebuah stop kontak, yang langsung dipencet oleh jari-jarinya.

Ruangan yang gelap kini disulap jadi terang, karena lampu di langit-langit tempat itu, telah menyala. Perlahan penglihatan Kabuto menyesuaikan diri, pada ruangan yang berubah jadi terang tersebut. Setelah terlihat semua, dapat dilihatnya lemari-lemari kaca yang berisi botol-botol. Lalu ada juga tabung kaca berbentuk labu. Gelas ukur, Thermoter ruangan, pipet, kaki tiga dan berbagai jenis peralatan laboratorium lainnya.

Ada juga model manusia yang terlihat bagian dalam organ tubuhnya. Mengingatkan laboratorium IPA di sekolah-sekolah. Lalu dimulailah Kabuto yang meracik sebuah ramuan. Entah ramuan apa tak ada yang tahu, hanya Kabuto saja.

Yang terlihat dimataku, hanyalah Kabuto kini sedang mencampur air warna merah dalam tabung panjang tapi bodynya kecil, dengan air warna biru, yang ada di dalam tabung bentuk labu. Entah jadi apa nanti. Aku tidak tahu, mengingat betapa buruknya aku dalam pelajaran Kimia.

Oke kita lanjut ke cerita, yang kini di luar rumah tersebut sudah berubah menjadi siang. Soalnya matahari sudah berada 180 derajat dengan kita yang berdiri di bawahnya. Kabuto terlihat masih asyik mengulek? Di atas mangkuk putih yang terbuat dari keramik dan ulekan yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama. Bayangkan saja ulekan yang biasa dipakai dokter yang sedang meracik obat. Seperti itulah aktivitas Kabuto saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Kabuto mendengar suara ribut-ribut di atas sana. Membuat pemuda berkacamata bulat itu, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beranjak menuju ke atas. Saat sudah sampai di atas, Kabuto kini tahu yang siapa yang buat ribut-ribut. Pemilik rumah datang menggendong seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat, berpakaian abu-abu serta dipenuhi luka-luka.

Kabuto menghela nafas mendapati pemandangan itu dan berpikir akan ada kejadian buruk setelah ini. Lalu dengan seenak jidatnya sang pemilik rumah, menyuruh Kabuto mengobati gadis tersebut. Kabuto sih hanya menjawab ya saja tanpa menolaknya. Toh tidak ada alasan buat menolak. Walaupun tidak ada alasan juga buat menerimanya.

Satu jam kemudian Kabuto selesai mengobati gadis tersebut. Yang dimulai dari membersihkan luka sampai menyelimuti lukanya dengan perban. Tidak pakai ninjutsu medis, karena menurut Kabuto lukanya tidak parah, hanya ada banyak, jadi perlu banyak perban dan kain kassa.

Setelah Kabuto kembali dari mengobati si gadis kecil, ia sempat berbincang – bincang pada Naruto yang merupakan pemilik rumah. Sampai akhirnya, perbincangan mereka terusik oleh suara ketukan pintu.

Hal ini membuat pemilik rumah melangkahkan kakinya ke depan rumah, untuk membukakan pintu. Detik berikutnya setelah Naruto pergi dari hadapan Kabuto, pemuda berkacamata bulat itu mendengar suara ledakan. Tuh kan benar apa yang dipikirkan Kabuto jadi kenyataan, kejadian buruknya telah dimulai.

Kabuto hanya mengelus dada mendengar hal itu. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kabuto memilih ke ruang depan untuk menutup kembali pintu, yang tidak ditutup lagi oleh Naruto, mengingat sang pemilik rumah kini sedang bertarung. Jadi tak sempat menutup pintu.

Setelah menutup pintu rumah, Kabuto kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Berkutat dengan penelitiannya. Yah wajar sih, Kabuto mantan ilmuwan Orochimaru. Jadi tangannya selalu gatal ingin meneliti sesuatu.

Untuk beberapa saat Kabuto merasa kembali tenang. Walaupun terkadang ia merasakan getaran-getaran yang ditimbulkan dari pertarungan di atas sana. Membuat lemari kacanya menimbulkan suara-suara berisik, karena dentingan antar gelas dan tabung. Beberapa air aneh dalam tabung itu, ada yang keluar membasahi tabungnya, karena getaran tersebut.

Ingatkan Kabuto nanti untuk mengutuk Naruto, kalau laboratoriumnya sampai berantakan, gara-gara pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Merasa kesal karena goncangan-goncangan yang berasal dari atas sana. Kabuto memilih menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali ke atas sana.

Mungkin membaca buku akan membuatnya tenang kembali. Tapi sepertinya harapannya tidak terkabul. Baru saja ia membuka cover buku atau mungkin kitab miliknya, terdengar suara pintu depan di dobrak. Kabuto memijat keningnya. Kenapa sih mereka tidak membiarkan dirinya tenang? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Kabuto.

Akhirnya Kabuto pun beranjak ke bawah lagi. Untuk bersembunyi tentunya. Dia tidak ingin ada orang lain tahu, kalau Kabuto mantan anak buah Orochimaru, tinggal di rumah Naruto. Tapi saat hendak ke bawah, ia teringat gadis yang di bawa oleh Naruto.

Kabuto menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk membawa gadis kecil itu, ke ruang bawah tanah juga. Setelah itu Kabuto membaringkan sang gadis kecil di atas tempat tidur, di ruang bawah tanah, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang juga ada, di dalam laboratorium itu. Kayaknya Kabuto niat sekali yah buat laboratorium bawah tanah, sampai ada kamarnya segala.

Saat Kabuto baru saja selesai membaringkan gadis kecil tersebut, di atas kasur berselimutkan seprai, bermotif kotak-kotak warna hitam dan biru. Saat itu juga Kabuto mendengar suara ledakan lagi, suara kaca pecah, suara batu-batu berjatuhan pokoknya campur-campur, serta membuat otak jenius Kabuto berpikir, pasti kalau Kabuto ke atas lagi, rumah ini sudah jadi puing-puing deh.

Benar saja setelah beberapa jam, Kabuto kembali memeriksa rumah atas dan bisa dilihat tumpukan batu berceceran kemana-mana. Kabuto tidak mengerti kenapa kehidupannya diakhiri dengan kerusuhan, padahal awalnya adalah ketenangan. Kabuto hanya bisa memijat keningnya.

Matahari kini sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Langit biru berubah jadi langit kelam. Bintang-bintang di atas sana mulai memperlihatkan gemerlapnya. Suara-suara burung hantu dan kelelawar yang merupakan makhluk penghuni malam mulai keluar.

Kabuto masih berada di atas puing-puing rumah Naruto, melihat si pemilik rumah sedang berbicara serius dengan Shinobi berpangkat Chunin atau Jounin? Entahlah Kabuto tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas jaket rompi warna hijau tampak terpakai rapi pada Shinobi-Shinobi itu. Menandakan pangkat mereka bukanlah Genin. Kabuto juga melihat di sebelah rumah Naruto, rumah-rumah penduduk tampak mengalami kerusakan.

Kabuto kembali memijat keningnya. Pasti nanti Naruto bakal minjam uang kepada dirinya, buat ganti rugi kerusakan rumah tetangga. Mengingat Naruto baru saja kembali dari Konoha dan belum dapat misi apapun. Membuat dompet Naruto yang berbentuk kodok itu, hanya berisi kepingan logam, yang cuman bisa buat beli permen.

Delapan tahun bersama dengan Naruto, membuat pemuda berkacamata bulat itu hafal, kalau Naruto tidak punya uang, pasti ujung-ujungnya minjam kepada dirinya. Berbeda sekali ketika hidup bersama Orochimaru, uang Kabuto selalu utuh, bahkan kadang bertambah. Yah namanya juga hidup dengan bocah. Sabar saja deh Kabuto.

Kabuto kembali masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan percakapan Naruto dan para Shinobi itu. Karena Kabuto sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Naruto pasti akan membawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanahnya.

Bisa dibilang Kabuto sudah memberitahukan Naruto ketika datang tadi siang, kalau Kabuto merombak rumahnya, jadi punya ruang bawah tanahnya. Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan mata berbinar Naruto, selayaknya anak kecil yang baru saja nonton pahlawan bertopeng, ketika ditunjuki ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Naruto berpikir ia seperti berada di film jam*** bon*** yang memiliki ruangan-ruangan rahasia di bawah tanah. Sungguh kekanakan diusianya yang menginjak dua puluh itu.

Benar-benar hari yang panjang dan semakin panjang karena dugaan Kabuto tepat. Soalnya saat ini Naruto, dua orang Kunoichi dan seorang Shinobi bergender pria, duduk di atas sofa yang memang sudah tersedia di laboratorium bawah tanah milik Kabuto. Ruangan itu memang cukup lengkap. Karena ada sofa, ruang tidur dan lemari buku, bahkan kamar mandi juga ada. Sayang televisi dan lemari pendingin tidak ada. Kalau ada pasti lengkap sudah ruangan bawah tanah ini.

"Shika kenapa tadi lama?" tanya Naruto pada seorang pria berkuncir yang kalau Kabuto tidak salah ingat namanya Naara Shikamaru. Bisa dibilang Shikamaru ini baru saja datang. Kalau Naruto dan dua Kunoichi yang lain sih, sudah dari tadi.

"Godaime tewas dan kantor hokage hancur saat aku lewat tempat itu," jawab Shikamaru tanpa ada basa-basi sekalipun langsung to the point.

Wajah-wajah terkejut kini mulai menghiasi kedua Kunoichi yang duduk di sisi kanan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan wajah yang datar, persis seperti saat Shikamaru tahu apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya tadi. Sedangkan Kabuto terlihat tidak peduli. Ia malah kini asyik kembali menekuni penelitiannya. Walaupun dalam hati Kabuto penasaran siapa yang sudah membunuh Godaime? Sama seperti Naruto yang juga ikut penasaran.

Tapi sepertinya rasa penasaran Naruto terjawab. Karena ia melihat wajah terkejut dari salah satu Kunoichi tersebut, berganti dengan raut wajah kegelisahan. Sepertinya Shikamaru juga menangkap pandangan cemas dari wajah kunoichi tersebut.

"Sakura-chan sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu yah?" tanya Naruto pada Kunoichi yang berekspresi gelisah dan cemas. Namun ketika ditanya Naruto ekspresinya berubah jadi tegang. Bibir bawahnya digigit olehnya. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas roknya yang warna pink tua, senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

Tebakan dari Kunoichi berambut merah membuat Sakura sang Kunoichi yang kini sedang diinterogasi Naruto, menoleh cepat ke arah Kunoichi berambut merah, yang kini duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura. Kening Naruto juga berkerut dan sedikit terkejut dengan tebakan Kunoichi berambut merah tersebut.

"Jangan meremahkanku Sakura, aku merasa aneh dengan sikap diammu setelah kepergian Sasuke. Yang tadinya kupikir kau akan mati-matian mencari anak ayam itu. Mengingat betapa cintanya kau pada anak ayam itu. Ditambah kau tetap diam, saat anak ayam itu di cap _missing nin_, karena menghilang begitu saja. Kau tahu tanpa sepengetahuanmu aku mencari tahu tentang Uchiha itu, dan kutemukan beberapa rahasia mengejutkan," tambah Kunoichi berambut merah yang merupakan khas klan Uzumaki. Sayangnya Kunoichi itu bukan bermarga Uzumaki, walaupun nenek buyutnya adalah seorang Uzumaki. Kunoichi itu memiliki marga Senju mengikuti marga kakek buyutnya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari gadis Senju tersebut. Sementara Kabuto terlihat menghentikan aktivitasnya sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang para Uchiha itu?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya angkat bicara juga, setelah sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Tentang rencana pemberontakan Uchiha pada Konoha. Tentang Itachi kakak Sasuke yang berperan sebagai mata-mata ganda, mata-mata Uchiha dan mata-mata Anbu. Tentang Godaime yang menyuruh Itachi untuk membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke seorang. Tentang Itachi yang masuk Akatsuki demi melindungi Konoha, semuanya aku tahu dari Okaa-san yang menceritakannya padaku," jawab gadis Senju yang bernama asli Kyuubi Senju.

Sakura semakin meremas roknya. Bibirnya digigitnya dengan keras tapi tak sampai berdarah. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyuubi. Jam di dinding berdetak. Jarum panjang tapi bentuknya ramping bergerak cepat, menunjukkan detik-detik pada angka-angka di jam tersebut. Bulir keringat membasahi wajah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun... memang berencana membunuh Godaime, setelah mendengar cerita sesungguhnya dari Itachi-nii, tentang kebenaran pemberontakan di masa lampau. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan ia melakukannya. Aku baru tahu kalau ia melakukannya tadi malam, setelah mendengar cerita dari Shikamaru," ungkap Sakura yang pada akhirnya berbicara jujur tentang Sasuke.

Terjawab sudah siapa pembunuh Godaime. Walaupun belum ada bukti tapi mereka semua di tempat itu yakin, yang membunuh Godaime adalah Sasuke, mengingat sifat Sasuke yang suka mendendam dan juga cerita sekilas dari Kyuubi tentang para Uchiha itu. Walaupun tanpa mereka sadari masih ada satu orang lagi yang tidak mereka ketahui. Seseorang yang bekerja sama dengan Sasuke.

*****END #ditendang TBC #peace *****

**Huff hampir 4000 kata lebih, pusing juga ngetiknya #jitak**

**Hatur nuhun ama para reviewer, yang ngefav, yang follow atau Cuma mejeng doang **

**Oke singkat cerita sampai di sini saja gak tahu juga mau ngomong apa and capek ngetik banyak-banyak**

**See you **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Modified Semi Canon, Modern Setting, Semi Kingdom, Alur maju mundur, Human Female Kyuubi**

**Genre**

**Supranatural, Crime, Frienship**

*****mulai*****

Tidak seperti pemakaman Sandaime yang diselimuti oleh langit mendung. Pemakaman Godaime diiringi sengatan matahari yang cukup membuat kulit berubah warna. Suhu disekitar hampir 38 derajat. Sangat panas sehingga orang-orang yang hadir, terpaksa membawa payung hitam.

Sudah sebulan ini, Desa Konoha memang memasuki musim panas. Biasanya sebuah pemakaman identik dengan hujan. Entahlah langit seperti mengerti, ada orang yang mati, yang patut untuk ditangisi. Jadi langit ikut mengiringi pemakaman dengan tetesan air hujan.

Namun pemakaman kali ini tidak. Mungkin langit tahu, bagaimana prilaku Godaime, terhadap orang-orang Konoha. Makanya langit tidak sudi, mengiringi pemakaman tersebut, dengan hujan. Namun lain halnya dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, bernama Sai. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis dalam diam. Air matanya tampak mengalir di wajah pucatnya.

Mungkin bagi orang-orang Konoha Godaime adalah sosok yang keras, perintahnya selalu absolut, suka peperangan, tapi kalau kalah akan langsung tunduk begitu saja. Layaknya seekor anjing.

Seperti pada awal masa pemerintahannya, Godaime membuat semua Shinobi berpangkat apapun, harus mengikuti latihan yang keras. Tujuannya supaya para Shinobi, bisa menjadi senjata yang kuat bagi desa. Lalu untuk yang tidak sanggup, maka akan diberhentikan jadi Shinobi. Pada intinya Godaime benci kelemahan.

Lalu ketika pimpinan HI no Kuni berganti dan langsung mengganti sistem pemerintahan, Godaime menentang. Ia mengumpulkan Shinobi terkuat, untuk menggulingkan pimpinan HI no Kuni.

Sayang seribu sayang, usahanya gagal dan membuatnya berubah menjadi anjing pemerintahan. Menyuruh semua orang Konoha, mematuhi peraturan sistem pemerintahan, yang dibuat oleh pemimpin HI no Kuni. Kemudian menghukum orang-orang yang melanggar peraturan tersebut.

Apa yang telah dilakukan Godaime, telah menimbulkan banyak kebencian, pada orang-orang Konoha. Namun apa daya mereka tidak bisa melawan, mengingat Godaime yang telah menjadi anjing pemerintahan, dibantu oleh pemimpin HI no Kuni, sehingga membuat Godaime sulit untuk dilawan.

Kalau boleh jujur saat mendengar Godaime tewas, rasanya orang-orang Konoha, ingin sekali berpesta pora. Merayakan kematian pemimpin yang kejam. Sayangnya tidak bisa dilakukan, mengingat ditengah kebencian orang-orang Konoha, masih ada orang-orang yang siap berdiri, di belakang Godaime, mendukung segala perintah yang diberikan Godaime.

Sebagai contoh Koharu dan Homura, beberapa bangsawan Konoha, serta beberapa Shinobi yang mendukung sistem pemerintahan Kapitalisme ini.

Oh tentu saja, mereka – mereka ini ada di kasta tertinggi. Dimana mereka didewakan oleh kasta-kasta di bawahnya. Bukankah itu alasan yang wajar mereka mendukung Sistem Kapitalisme? Siapa yang tidak suka diperlakukan sebagai raja?

Saat Godaime tewas, mereka terlihat khawatir, apakah sistem yang mendewakan mereka juga akan berakhir? Panik melanda hati. Apalagi ditambah desas-desus, kemungkinan terjadinya pemberontakan. Kerugian besar untuk mereka.

Sai menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dan kembali berwajah datar, tanpa secuil pun ekspresi terlihat. Walaupun dalam hati Sai mendengus. Melihat tingkah laku orang-orang itu, yang takut kekuasaannya jatuh.

Sai akui peranggai Godaime buruk. Namun bagi Sai, Godaime tetaplah sosok ayah, yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil. Godaime yang menamakannya Shimura Sai. Memakai marga Godaime, yang berarti Godaime mengakui dirinya sebagai anak.

Sai tidak punya orang tua. Dia bahkan tak pernah tahu seperti apa orang tuanya. Tapi Godaime datang mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Walaupun Sai tahu Godaime mengangkatnya anak, untuk dijadikan senjata desa. Tak masalah, setidaknya Sai akhirnya punya nama dan marga.

Godaime juga memberikan kakak untuk Sai. Namanya Shimura Shin. Satu-satunya Anbu Ne yang tidak pernah berekspresi palsu. Mengajarkan Sai caranya berekspresi alami. Walaupun setelah Shin meninggal, Sai kembali berekspresi palsu. Tapi saat ada Shin, Sai pernah tersenyum tulus.

Shin selalu bilang, dirinya tahu dijadikan Godaime sebagai senjata desa. Shin berbeda dengan Sai, yang tidak pernah mengetahui rasanya punya orang tua. Shin pernah punya orang tua, makanya dia tahu bagaimana caranya berekspresi alami. Namun orang tua Shin meninggalkannya begitu cepat. Saat kesedihan melanda, Godaime datang menjadikannya anak, tapi juga sebagai senjata.

Shin senang sekaligus sedih. Tapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya. Ia bahkan bangga menjadi Anbu Ne. Bagi Shin, Godaime adalah orang yang keras. Tapi dia tetaplah pria yang mengulurkan tangannya, pada Shin yang pernah terpuruk.

Sai mengerti apa yang dirasakan Shin. Sama seperti Shin, sebejat apapun Godaime, dia tetap orang yang mengulurkan tangan pada Sai, yang tidak punya orang tua. Walaupun begitu, Sai bukan fans Godaime. Yang mendewakan Godaime seperti Fu dan Torune. Ia juga tidak setuju, dengan keputusan Godaime tunduk pada Hi no Kuni.

Tapi Sai tetap diam. Karena Sai tahu, Godaime melakukannya demi Konoha. Ya semua yang dilakukan Godaime adalah untuk Konoha.

Tak ada yang tahu kecuali Sai, Torune, Fu, Homura, Kotaru dan Tsunade, setelah pemberontakan yang dilakukan Godaime gagal. Pemimpin Hi no Kuni memerintahkan, untuk menjadikan semua orang-orang Konoha sebagai budak, tanpa pengecualian.

Ya budak... itu adalah hukuman karena telah menentang pemerintahan Hi no Kuni.

Namun karena Godaime bersedia menjadi anjing pemerintahan, hanya sebagian orang-orang Konoha yang menjadi budak. Itulah mengapa Sai hanya diam tanpa menentang, walaupun dalam hati tidak setuju.

Sai pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu paling awal dari yang lain. Entahlah dia merasa sesak berada diantara orang-orang yang dipenuhi kebencian dan orang-orang bejat yang dipenuhi perasaan panik, karena kekuasaan mereka sedang terjepit.

Tapi begitu hendak pergi dari tempat itu, dari belakang seorang Anbu berbisik padanya.

"Ada pertemuan di rumah Homura-sama dan Koharu-sama sore ini, diharapkan semua petinggi untuk hadir. Termasuk Sai-sama sebagai perwakilan orang kepercayaan, Godaime setelah Fu-sama dan Torune-sama," bisik sang Anbu.

Sai hanya diam menanggapinya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari tempat itu. Terlihat kedua onyxnya memandangi langit. Tangan kanan ditaruh di atas kening, menutupi cahaya matahari yang menyambar dirinya. Lalu kembali beralih memandang lurus ke depan. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Setiap harinya hujan selalu menemani Amegakure. Hal ini membuat sang Raja Siang enggan menginap atau sekedar menjadi tamu bagi Amegakure. Mungkin karena dari dulu sampai sekarang, negeri ini selalu dihiasi dengan peperangan.

Mau bagaimana lagi kalau dilihat di peta dunia, Negeri ini terletak di antara negara-negara besar, membuatnya jadi tempat yang empuk, buat dijadiin adu jutsu antar Shinobi atau sekedar melempar kertas peledak.

Gak heran kalau langitnya selalu menangis, di negeri yang luasnya hanya seperempat dari luas negara besar.

Namun empat tahun yang lalu, negeri ini sudah bukan lagi, negeri yang berdiri sendiri, di atas tanah yang cokelat. Tapi sudah menjadi milik sebuah negara empat musim.

Yah kau benar negara api menyerang. Ah jadi teringat prolog sebuah anime, di stasiun TV sebelah, yang mengatakan negara api menyerang. Kenapa yah selalu negara api yang menyerang? Gak pernah gitu negeri angin, atau air, atau tanah? Pasti negara api. Mungkin api sifatnya agresif makanya selalu menyerang.

Intinya Amegakure bukan lagi sebuah negara. Melainkan negara bagian Hi no Kuni alias Negara Api.

Tak hanya itu dalam semalam, sebuah istana di bangun di tanah yang selalu becek, karena hujan. Eh? Kalian jangan berpikir kalau istananya cuma dibangun dalam semalam. Memangnya di negeri dongeng apa. Tentu saja dibangun selama berbulan-bulan, mengingat betapa besar dan luas istana tersebut. Kata-kata tadi hanya kiasan kok.

Padahal seharusnya istana Hi no Kuni dibangun di tanah mereka. Tapi malah dibangun di atas negara, yang baru menjadi bagian Hi no Kuni. Itu semua karena pimpinan Hi no Kuni yang dipanggil Yang Mulia Raja yang Agung Toneri Otsutsuki, memiliki hobby yang cukup unik. Memandangi hujan, sambil menyesap secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula.

Makanya istana kerajaan dipindahkan dari desa tersembunyi Shinobi, Konoha, ke negeri yang selalu ditangisi oleh langit, Amegakure.

Waktu itu Toneri baru memerintah Hi no Kuni selama tiga tahun, setahun setelah penyerangan Orochimaru. Terjadi goncangan yang menggoyahkan pemerintahan Hi no Kuni, mendadak raja sebelumnya, meninggal karena sakit. Raja tersebut tidak memiliki keturunan. Membuat dewan parlemen ketar-ketir kebingungan, siapa yang akan menggantikan sang Raja?

Ah ya! saya belum cerita, kalau Hi no Kuni yang dulu, penganut sistem kerajaan dan sistem parlemen. Sebenarnya Raja hanyalah sebuah simbolis ketika delapan tahun yang lalu. Yang mengatur adalah parlamen. Salah satu dewan parlemen tersebut adalah Hokage, pimpinan desa tersembunyi Shinobi, Konoha.

Ketika para dewan sedang pusing memikirkan siapa pengganti Raja atau mungkin ada yang berpikir tidak perlu pakai Raja, mengingat Raja hanya sebuah boneka, sedangkan yang menjalankan adalah Parlemen, datanglah Toneri yang mengaku sebagai Raja.

Pada saat itu Toneri datang membawa sebuah surat pernyataan, yang berisi bahwa Raja sebelumnya menyerahkan tahta kerajaan pada Toneri.

Para dewan meledak. Aneh dan super bingung. Meningat Toneri bukanlah keturunan sang Raja. Tapi surat itu asli. Tanda tangan yang tertulis di atas kertas yang digulung itu juga asli, tanpa dibuat-buat.

Jadi mau tidak mau. Suka tidak suka. Toneri menjadi Raja negara empat musim, Raja negara api, Raja dari negara yang besar, Raja yang memiliki sebuah desa yang terdapat Shinobi terbanyak. Raja ke dua puluh Hi no Kuni.

Lalu awan hitam mulai masuk ke dalam Negeri sub tropis tersebut.

Bukan hanya Hi no Kuni saja yang mendapatkan tamu berupa awan hitam. Tapi negeri – negeri kecil, tetangga dari Hi no Kuni, kedatangan hujan darah juga, setelah Toneri datang. Sebagai contoh Amegakure. Ada juga Kusagakure, Takigakure dan Otogakure.

Tiga tahun memerintah, Toneri sudah banyak membuat perubahan. Sistem kerajaan dan sistem parlemen dirombak menjadi Sistem Kapitalisme. Dimana pemerintah yang memimpin, pemerintah yang mengatur dan pemerintah yang memberi hukuman jika ada yang melanggar. Pemerintah di sini bukanlah parlemen melainkan Raja.

Raja itu adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang kini berusia 28 tahun. Seorang Raja muda yang memimpin negara besar diusia 21 tahun. Yang Mulia Raja Agung ke-XX Toneri Otsutsuki. Raja yang membagi empat kasta pada negara tersebut. Melegalkan perbudakan dan penjualan manusia. Raja yang membagi Anbu menjadi dua, Anbu Kerajaan dan Anbu biasa yang bertugas di Desa Konoha.

Tentu saja banyak yang tidak setuju. Mereka harus disuruh pakai pakaian yang sama. Hasil pekerjaan mereka semuanya harus diserahkan pada pemerintah. Walaupun dibagi lagi ke mereka, tapi hanya separuh yang didapatkan. Membuat mereka harus hidup pas-pasan dan selalu di atur. Mereka yang tidak bisa memberikan hasil kepada Raja, dijadikan budak.

Sepertinya awan hitam yang datang berubah menjadi lubang hitam.

Perang sipil tak terelakan. Tapi sepertinya goncangan dari rakyat tidak dapat menggoyahkan kekuasaan absolut sang Raja.

Raja tetap duduk manis di atas singgasananya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menyerah.

Setahun berlalu sang Raja mulai menunjukkan taringnya kepada dunia.

Negara kecil, tetangga sebelah mendapat lemparan kertas peledak. Membuat para penduduknya bertekuk lutut di atas tanah api.

Bahkan Negara besar seperti Mizu No Kuni menjadi aliansi Negara api.

Aliansi... sebuah kata yang membuat anak kecil tertawa.

Oh ayolah mana ada yang namanya aliansi, kerjasama antar negara.

Itu hanyalah kamuflase.

Sebuah strategi dimana agar sebuah negara bisa berdiri dipuncak. Jika suatu saat salah satu negara yang beraliansi berdiri dipuncak, pastinya negara tersebut akan menundukkan negara aliansinya dan membuat mereka berlutut dikaki negara tersebut.

Cerdik. Mereka sadar untuk berdiri dipuncak tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri. Bahkan manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Butuh teman untuk berdiri dipuncak. Dan saat sudah dipuncak barulah hancurkan teman yang membantu.

Aliansi? Konyol. Raja itu hanya satu! mana mungkin ada dua. Hanya orang bodoh yang berpikir bahwa dunia bisa dipimpin dua Raja.

Toneri duduk di atas kursi kerja yang berada di kamarnya yang seluas 12 x 8 meter. Di hadapannya meja berukir dedaunan, yang di atasnya bertengger manis gulungan surat yang datang pagi tadi. Tulisan sambung terlukis pada gulungan tersebut. Berisi dua laporan yang membuat Toneri harus memijat keningnya.

Kematian Godaime dan Kembalinya Jinchuriki Kurama yang langsung berbuat ulah, dengan melanggar peraturan, membantu budak.

Berkali-kali Toneri menegak kopi pahitnya itu, ketika membaca gulungan yang ditandatangani oleh salah satu petinggi Konoha.

"Jinchuriki Kurama, kalau tidak salah namanya Uzumaki Naruto, hm klan Uzumaki yah," guman Toneri mengetuk-ngetuk meja dari kayu jati itu dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Dan kalau tidak salah juga dia adalah anak Hokage ke empat Minato Namikaze, hm Namikaze. Jadi dia campuran yah, menarik," guman Toneri yang kini menghentikan aksinya mengetuk meja. Tapi beralih membaringkan kepalanya ke atas kursi yang kepala dan dudukannya dari busa, yang dibalut kain tebal berwarna hitam. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kursinya, seperti menggoyangkan kursi goyang.

"Kalian di sana, tolong siapkan kendaraan, aku ingin ke Konoha sekarang!" perintah Toneri pada sosok yang tak terlihat.

Namun perlahan sosok itu muncul dari dinding bercat putih kebiruan. Seorang Anbu kerajaan yang berkamuflase dengan dinding. Tak heran jika ada Anbu di kamar Toneri, mengingat dia adalah penguasa negeri api ini, sehingga setiap waktunya satu dua Anbu akan selalu menemaninya, kemana pun Toneri pergi, kecuali toilet, oh itu tempat privasi.

"Baik Yang Mulia," jawab anbu yang memakai kaus putih lengan pendek yang dibalut rompi hitam dan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Dalam hitungan detik dia menghilang dari kamar itu yang diiringi dengan kepulan asap tebal.

Setengah jam kemudian Toneri sudah berada di dalam tandu tertutup tirai warna putih berlambangkan simbol negara api, yang dipandu oleh enam orang anbu. Empat orang mengangkat tandu. Dua lainnya mengiringi dengan dua kuda yang berkulit cokelat dan hitam. Menuju Desa Tersembunyi Shinobi, Konoha.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Disaat yang bersamaan burung-burung pengantar surat, terbang membelah angkasa. Membawakan gulungan dari para mata-mata setiap negara besar, menuju para pemimpin tiap negara besar. Memberitahukan tentang kematian Godaime dari Konoha.

Setiap Negara besar memang memiliki mata-mata. Mengawasi pergerakan negara lawannya. Mata-mata atau badan Inteligen yang memiliki kecerdasan, kemampuan menyamar, kemampuan menyusup, serta banyak lagi kemampuan orang-orang yang suka mengorek-ngorek rahasia negara lainnya.

Ada kata-kata yang melekat pada para mata-mata tersebut, jika berhasil tidak akan dipuji, jika gagal maka tidak akan diakui oleh negara. Sungguh miris kehidupan para mata-mata tersebut.

Terlepas dari itu semua saat ini setelah tiga hari kematian Godaime, para petinggi dunia, memperlihatkan wajah-wajah yang berwarna, seperti terkejut, senang dan lain sebagiannya, setelah membaca gulungan dari anggota badan Inteligen.

Mereka bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang menggantikan posisi penting tersebut? mengingat Konoha adalah bagian dari Hi no Kuni, sebuah negara yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan utama sambil minum kopi, oleh para masyarakat dunia.

Yah negara ini jadi populer setelah kepemimpinannya berganti, karena mereka bekerja sama dengan sekelompok teroris yang bertujuan mencari Biiju, Akatsuki siapa lagi?

Tak ada yang suka dengan Akatsuki, karena mereka bertujuan merebut aset negara, Biiju.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Tiga hari setelah kematian Godaime, Kyuubi dan Sakura kini terdampar di sebuah rumah salah satu bangsawan di desa Konoha. Seorang Bangsawan yang suka mengoleksi batu permata. Kedua Kunoichi berbakat itu tampak berubah penampilan 180 derajat, di dalam rumah itu.

Pakaian maid warna merah dikenakan oleh Kyuubi dan pink untuk Sakura. Rambut merah Kyuubi berganti menjadi kuning cerah dan dikuncir dua. Sedangkan Sakura berubah warna menjadi hitam panjang bergelombang dan hanya berhiaskan pita berwarna senada, dengan pakaian maidnya, pink.

Mereka sedang menyamar menjadi pembantu rumah tangga, di rumah salah satu bangsawan yang hobby mengoleksi batu permata. Ini semua terjadi karena rencana yang dibuat Naruto di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya.

Naruto memulai pemberontakan mereka, dengan membebaskan para budak. Tapi untuk membebaskan para budak itu, dibutuhkan uang yang banyak untuk orang-orang yang berpakaian abu-abu itu.

Hal ini karena para budak itu, harus dipindahkan ke luar Hi no Kuni. Kalau masih di Hi no Kuni pasti akan dijebloskan lagi ke penjara budak. Dan untuk pemindahan itu dibutuhkan uang yang cukup banyak.

Naruto dan teman-temannya hanyalah sekumpulan pemuda dan pemudi berusia 20 tahun. Jadi tidak mungkin punya uang yang banyak, untuk membiayai para budak yang jumlahnya lebih dari seratus orang.

Bahkan untuk membiayai diri sendiri saja sudah susah, mengingat mereka kini sudah jadi pengkhianat dan bukan lagi Shinobi Konoha. Berarti juga mereka tidak akan dikasih misi, yang merupakan mata pencaharian mereka.

Ditambah mereka harus gerak cepat untuk membebaskan para budak tersebut. Kalau lama-lama kasihan orang-orang yang pakai baju abu-abu itu.

Kesimpulannya butuh uang banyak dalam waktu yang singkat.

Jaman sekarang sulit sekali mencari uang banyak dalam waktu yang sedikit. Lebih cepat kalau selalu menjalan misi tingkat-tingkat tinggi, jadi dapet uangnya bisa banyak, walaupun resikonya juga besar.

Jadi Naruto berpikir, jalan yang cepat adalah menjadi pencuri. Kedengarannya cukup ekstrim dan tidak baik. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain. Dengan catatan, jangan membunuh si pemilik uang, jadi hanya sebagai pencuri, bukan perampok.

Untuk itulah Kyuubi dan Sakura di sini. Menyamar jadi pelayan untuk menaruh obat tidur dalam dosis tinggi, pada makanan si pemilik uang ini. Supaya nanti pada saat mereka mencuri uang si bangsawan tidak akan tahu, karena si bangsawan sedang berkutat di alam mimpinya.

'Tiga, dua, satu,' Kyuubi menghitung dalam hati, yang diikuti dengan kepala-kepala keluarga bangsawan pengoleksi batu permata, dan berjumlah tiga orang, ayah, ibu, anak, jatuh ke atas meja makan. Mata terpejam sampai waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sakura mereka sudah tertidur, bagaimana dengan pembantu, penjaga rumah, tukang kebun, koki dan bodyguard bangsawan ini?" tanya Kyuubi berbicara dengan Sakura melalui earphone wireless yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

"**Sudah, kalau begitu cepat hubungi Naruto dan Shikamaru, malam ini kita mulai beraksi, oh yah jangan lupa bawa para bangsawan itu ke kamar mereka!" **jawab Sakura melalui earphone wireless tersebut.

"Oke," jawab Kyuubi yang kemudian menghubungi Naruto yang kini sedang mengawasi dari tempat yang tak jauh dari rumah besar si bangsawan.

"Naruto penghuni rumah sudah tertidur semua, apakah tugasmu sudah selesai juga?" tanya Kyuubi yang kini beralih menghubungi Naruto, dengan earphone wirelessnya.

"**Ya, Kabuto telah mematikan semua kamera pengintai di rumah itu, sehingga kita akan aman. Kabuto juga telah mengalihkan semua jaringan komunikasi ke ruang bawah tanah. Jadi kalau ada telepon komunikasinya akan beralih ke ruang bawah tanah yang dijaga oleh Kabuto. Lalu setelah itu biar Kabuto yang akan mengurus komunikasi dari luar!" **jawab Naruto dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepat bersiap, kalian lewat pintu belakang yang sudah kubuka. Oh yah hati-hati dengan para Anbu yang biasa berpatroli. Kalau perlu kalian menyamar saja jadi salah satu penghuni rumah ini, akan kukirimkan foto penghuni rumah, supaya kalian bisa tahu wajah para penghuni dan memudahkan untuk menyamar."

"**Oke aku akan ke sana jam sembilan nanti, karena jam segitu jalanan sudah sepi. Shikamaru akan tetap berjaga di sini, supaya kalau ada anbu yang berpatroli bisa diatasi olehnya."**

Pembicaraan itu berakhir. Kyuubi pun memulai pekerjaan berikutnya. Ia menyeret keluarga bangsawan itu ke kamar masing-masing. Sebelumnya ia menyampaikan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto pada Sakura. Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berempat.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Pada musim panas saat pagi, siang dan sore suhu di sekitar akan mencapai 38 derajat bahkan kadang bisa sampai 40 derajat, karena pengaruh global warning. Mengingat teknologi di setiap negara kian maju, dan membuat efek rumah kaca terjadi.

Tapi pada saat malam hari, suhu akan berkurang drastis menjadi minus. Membuat Naruto harus mengenakan jaket tebal, sarung tangan dan syal. Setelah mendapatkan kiriman foto penghuni rumah dari Kyuubi, Naruto menggunakan _jutsu_ perubahan, untuk menyamar sebagai koki rumah bangsawan. Berpura-pura habis belanja keperluan sarapan untuk esok pagi.

Tak jauh dari Naruto sebuah cerobong asap setinggi female titan di manga fandom sebelah, Shikamaru berdiri di atasnya, sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar, dengan memakai teropong.

Naruto berjalan santai ke dalam rumah besar dihadapannya yang dipagari pagar besi bercat hijau tua. Ia masuk melalui pintu belakang dan disambut oleh Kyuubi, serta Sakura.

Langsung saja Naruto menuju kamar si bangsawan, tempat brankas penyimpanan uang berada. Terkadang para bangsawan menyimpan uang di bank, terkadang di brankas. Dengan keahlian menghacking Kabuto, mereka mendapatkan data-data kependudukan berisi siapa-siapa saja yang menyimpan di bank. Sehingga mereka bisa tahu siapa yang tidak menyimpan uangnya di bank. Salah satunya bangsawan pengoleksi batu permata ini, yang menaruh permatanya dalam brankas di kamarnya.

Naruto memilih bangsawan-bangsawan yang tidak menyimpan uang dan hartanya di bank, karena bank-bank sekarang dijaga ketat oleh para Anbu. Penjahat sekarang memakai jasa Shinobi, jadi butuh para Anbu atau Shinobi lain untuk menjadi pelindung, serta penjaga keamanan desa dan Negara.

Naruto mulai memutar-mutar kunci brankas, yang menunjukkan angka-angka yang terpampang pada kunci bulat tersebut.

Naruto tahu angka-angkanya dari Sakura yang dengan kemampuan Genjutsunya menghipnotis bangsawan itu untuk memberitahukan kode brankas.

Eh? Aku lupa bilang lagi, selama delapan tahun ini Sakura juga belajar Genjutsu dari Kurenai. Mengingat dari kecil dia bisa melepaskan diri dari Genjutsu, jadi Sakura berinisiatif mempelajari Genjutsu.

Setelah terbuka ia bisa melihat setumpuk uang yang nilai nolnya ada banyak. Batu-batu permata koleksi si bangsawan juga ada. Mulai dari ruby sampai saphire ada di dalam brankas itu. Bahkan batu langka seperti big diamond pun ada. Tak heran brankas ini lumayan besar, sebesar lemari, mengingat di dalamnya koleksi batu permata semua.

Naruto menaruhnya ke dalam kantung besar yang sudah disiapkan olehnya. Setelah selesai ia menghampiri Sakura dan Kyuubi yang berjaga di pintu kamar. Menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkan kediaman si bangsawan.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Dua kata, sukses besar untuk pertama kalinya mereka melakukan perbuatan pencurian.

"Huff aku benar-benar deg-degan tadi," ungkap Naruto yang tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya, sementara tangan kanannya memanggul kantung besar warna hitam, yang berisi barang curiannya. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di gang kecil yang sepi tak jauh dari rumah si bangsawan.

"Apanya, kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja dari tadi," balas Kyuubi yang ikut memanggul kantung besar. Yah ada dua kantung besar yang mereka bawa, sebagai bukti pencurian di malam hari.

"Kau tidak tahu saja Kyuu, daritadi aku deg-degan tahu. Kau tidak tahu keringatku banyak begini dan aku juga sejak tadi sakit perut, tegang gara-gara yang tadi. Ayolah kita pulang, aku sudah tidak tahan!" ajak Naruto yang kini memegangi perutnya.

"Ck, Dasar."

"Tapi beruntung sekali yah tidak ada Anbu yang ber..."

"Kata siapa tidak ada yang berpatroli, jadi inikah pekerjaanmu sekarang Naruto?" tanya sesesok pemuda bertopeng Anbu seraya melepaskan topengnya, memotong perkataan Sakura. Emerald, Ruby dan Saphire terbelalak lebar dengan Anbu yang baru saja melepaskan topengnya itu.

"SAI!" teriak Naruto, Kyuubi dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hoamm, maaf Naruto, kurasa kita ketahuan," ungkap Shikamaru yang muncul di belakang Sai dengan wajah malas sambil menguap. Seperti tidak ada rasa takut dengan kehadiran Sai di sini.

"Shika, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada Sai datang? Kau kan bertugas menjaga kalau ada Anbu yang berpatroli! Malah dengan entengnya bilang kalau Sai datang!" omel Naruto kesal yang dihadiahi dengan gelak tawa dari Sai.

"Err... Sai sakit gilamu tidak sedang kambuh kan?" tanya Naruto yang keningnya mengernyit heran dengan tanggapan tawa dari Sai.

"Maaf, habis wajah kalian seperti ketahuan oleh polisi. Yah kenyataannya kalian memang ketahuan oleh anbu sepertiku, karena telah melanggar peraturan, melakukan pencurian. Tapi tenanglah aku sudah bilang kalau aku ada di sisimu kan Naruto. Walaupun tidak bisa keluar dari anbu. Anggaplah tugasku sebagai mata-mata untukmu. Dan aku datang ke sini karena ada info penting untukmu, Lusa pimpinan HI akan sampai di sini, menurut Dokter Tsunade dia datang ingin memilih Hokage bagi Konoha..."

Semilir angin menggerakkan rambut para Shinobi muda tersebut. Bertanya-tanya siapa-siapa yang akan dipilih menjadi Hokage bagi Konoha. Berharap bukanlah orang yang lebih buruk dari Danzou.

*****TBC*****

**Jawaban Review:**

**Apa nanti Sasuke jadi teman atau musuh?** Entahlah masih belum kepikiran

**Naruto gak punya peran, gak begitu kuat nd pintar?** Hm saya suka dengan karakter yang lemah di awal kuat diakhir, tapi gak tahu juga Naruto bakal dibuat gimana, belum kepikiran

**Kenapa cepat ketahuan pembunuhnya?** Lama-lama dikasih tahu tar nasinya basi #digiles,

**Apakah tidak terlalu aneh, Sasuke datang ke Konoha dan membunuh Danzo dalam semalam dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, apa tidak ada Anbu yang patroli saat malam hari. Naruto aja yang hanya menolong anak kecil saja beritanya langsung menyebar?**

Karena di cerita ini ada dua orang yang jadi penyusup Konoha, Sasuke dan satu lagi belum ketahuan... Ada kok yang berpatroli tapi berhasil diatasi sama orang yang datang bareng sama Sasuke...

**Oke thanks yang buat yang review, fav nd follow**

**See You Next time**


End file.
